oscuros secretos
by alacar neko
Summary: hinata es una niña que crece sin sus padres y solo esta al cuidado de si tia kurenai, que pasara cuando descubras los secretos de la vida y lo que es peor aun los secretos de SU vida, epoca, de los mercaderes y piratas
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les traigo mi cuarta historia titulada oscuros secretos que espero y sea de su agrado como algunos saben mis historias se centran en triángulos amorosos o cuadrados como es le caso de por nuestros amores no correspondidos, esta historia se centra en la época de los piratas, y los feudales, de los reyes y esas cosas bueno si más preámbulos a leer

Capitulo 1: una pequeña amistad

-eres estúpida o que-grita con fuerza una anciana a una muchacha de 18 años hermosa con cabellos negros azulados y ojos tan azules como el mar- no puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo mira que revolcarte con el primer hombre que te promete la luna y las estrellas, y peor aun quedar embarazada de este, acaso eres tonta-

-no, madre, abuela no lo soy pero a pesar de todo lo que me digan no me arrepiento de nada, porque a pesar de todo lo que me digan, yo se que hice bien, al estar con el hombre que amo-declaro la bella joven

-hitomi, no sabes nada del amor eres solo una niña-dijo amenazantemente bajo pero hitomi había escuchado muy bien, no es que le tuviera miedo a su familia, le daba igual lo que le hiciera pero lo que menos quería es que esas cuatro personas enfrente de ella amenazaran la vida de su aun no nacido bebe-como vez el hombre que decía amarte te abandono estando embarazada, es una lástima no, pero no es para tanto, eso aun se puede arreglar, no es tan complicado, la única solución es que ese bebe no nazca-dijo alarmando a la muchacha siendo seguida por la afirmación de los otros tres

-jamás-dijo hitomi tocando su vientre de 3 meses-jamás mataría a mi propio bebe, y no permitiré que ustedes lo hagan-dijo provocando al furia de los presentes-no me importa si ustedes son los ancianos del consejo de la familia mashima, pasare por encima de quien sea con tal de proteger a este bebe-

-tú no puedes evitar nada, oíste, ve a tu habitación y descansa mañana vendrá el médico para realizar el aborto-

Hitomi sabía que no podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión así que subió a su habitación y en cuanto entro a esta cerro con seguro y empezó a sacar su ropa, y guardarla, en una pequeña bolsa de tela, cuando se hizo de noche bajo a las cocinas, sabía que ningún sirviente estaría ahí, y así era tomo toda la comida que pudo y regreso a su habitación, tomo todo lo necesario y sin que nadie la viera salió de aquella mansión.

Ya habían pasado 5 semanas y la comida se le había terminado había estado durmiendo en las calles, y sin bañarse pues no había lugar donde y tenía miedo de ir a las orillas de la playa, pues nunca se sabe si habrá piratas, estaba cansada y con una pansa de 4 meses, tenia miedo llevaba 2 días sin comer y eso podría afectar a su bebe, se sentó en una banca, comenzó a llorar, no entendía por qué la vida la trataba así, ella siempre había seguido la reglas y los mandatos de su familia, siempre había sido obediente y respetable y cuando se decidió por primera vez en pensar en su felicidad la vida la golpe tirando al suelo, teniendo que levantarse solo con la única idea de que su bebe viviera,

-te encuentras bien-pregunto una voz femenina haciendo que hitomi levantara el rostro y viera a una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos rojos-soy kurenai yuhi-

-hola-saluda hitomi entre lagrimas y cansancio-soy hitomi

-dime hitomi, tienes familia-

La peliazul solo negó con la cabeza

-y tienes un hogar-volvió a pregunta ganándose otra negativa de hitomi-entonces no tienes donde vivir-y hito volvió a negar pero a la vez empezado a llorar mas-ya comiste algo-hitomi bajo la cabeza y no dijo mas

-ve, levántate, vamos a mi casa y comemos algo-hitomi la miro sorprendida, Nadie había sido amable con ella así, así que se levanto y camino con ella hasta que llegaron a una casa enorme, parecía a la mansión donde había vivido toda su vida solo que esta era algo mas grande, entraron y kurenai la llevo un pequeño cuarto donde solo había una cama un escritorio y una pequeña mesa-espérame aquí de acuerdo ahora vuelvo no salgas para nada si?-hitomi asintió y espera a kurenai después de una minutos kurenai regreso con una bandeja llena de comida y sintió su estomago rugir sonrojándose y haciendo que kurenai riera-toma es lo que puede conseguir-y hitomi no lo pensó y devoro todo-dime estas embarazada verdad-hitomi dejo de comer y la miro-te llamas hitomi por lo que me dijiste, dime que hacías en la calle-

Hitomi no se sentía insegura con ella tal vez no será malo contarle

-yo, tuve un problema muy serio con alguien y me corrió de la casa y no tengo a donde ir-mintió la pelinegra era mejor que pensara que la habían corrido a que había huido no sabía si esa mujer trataría de buscar a su familia

-y que fue tan grave para que sucediera eso? Si se puede saber claro-

-yo quede embarazada de alguien que amo y no aprobaron eso y me corrieron-

-ya veo, puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres-dijo amablemente kurenai

-pero no tiene que hacerlo, no quiero causar molestias-dijo un que estuviera conmovida con aquella mujer

-no lo harás, tranquila, solo no salgas del cuarto y todo estará bien, seria inhumano que te mandara a la calle estando embarazada no soy tan mala-dijo acercándose a ella

-muchas gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-y kurenai la abrazo

Ya había pasado 6 meses después de que kurenai la ayudo como kurenai le había dicho no había salido de su cuarto y no le molestaba tanto pues kurenai se había vuelto una gran amiga y eso lo agradecía, por que cuando tuvo a su bebe kurenai la llevo a un hospital donde la atendieron y tuvo a una hermosa niña de cabellos negros azulados y ojos lavanda era hermosa, hitomi la pidió a kurenai que fuera su madrina y que ella pusiera el nombre de su bella hija y kurenai se sintió conmovida y le puso el nombre de hinata, kurenai a veces se llevaba a hinata de paseo sin que nadie la viera obviamente y ese día hitomi se sentía aburrida y quería salir aun que sea un rato estaba segura que no habría problema pues a esa hora nunca se escuchaba ruidos y dedujo que no habría nadie, y kurenai se había llevado a la pequeña hinata así que no habría problema y Salí bajo unas escaleras como cuando llegó el lugar estaba igual recorrió el lugar unos minutos y decidió regresar al cuarto pero vio una puerta cerrada y la curiosidad le pico, tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro, lo que voy dentro la dejo impactada, había pinturas de muchas personas pero todas tenían algo en común sus ojos, todo eran color lavanda como los de su hija y lo dedujo rápidamente estaba en la mansión hyuuga todo ese tiempo estuvo hay tendría que salir rápido y llevarse a su hija de ahí, cerró la puerta y volteo dispuesta correr pero choco con algo o más bien alguien

-qué demonios-dijo un muchacho más o menos de 22 años al sentir que chocaba con alguien y hitomi sintió el corazón saltar y el cuerpo tensarse por ver a quien tenía enfrente y mas al ver que el muchacho habría los ojos al verla-hi-hitomi

Hitomi no sabía qué hacer, así que su cuerpo reacciono ante su adrenalina y se levanto y corrió a la salida de la mansión dejando ahí al chico que una vez amo, cuando salió fue hacia donde sus piernas la llevaran hasta que encontró a kurenai con hinata en brazos y corrió hacia ella

-kurenai-la llamo y kurenai se alarmo al verla y fue hacia ella y tomo a hinata en brazos llorando logrando asustar a kurenai-

-hitomi que sucede, que pasó por que lloras y que haces fuera de la mansión-pregunto

-esa estúpida mansión es la mansión hyuuga?-mas que pregunta fue como una aclaración

-si, allí viven los hyuuga, por que cual es el problema-dijo en busca de la razón por la que su amiga estuviera tan alterada

-kurenai, tenemos que hablar, ven por favor-le dijo y con la pequeña hinata en brazos se sentaron en una banca y ahí le explico todo, de porque había estado viviendo en la calle, quien era su familia y sobre todo que el padre de hinata era un hyuuga por alguna razón hitomi no le quiso contar quien era el padre de hinata solo le dijo que era un hyuuga, kurenai escuchaba atentamente todo lo que salía de la boca de hitomi y se sorprendía cada vez más, y más cuando hitomi termino de hablar-

-y que piensas hacer?-le pregunto angustiada

-al principio quería tomar a hinata y salir a donde fuera, pero no tengo a donde ir así que no le podría mantener, así y lo único que tengo de esperanza seria regresar la mansión mashima, pero ellos no quieren a hinata y no quiero arriesgarme a que le hagan algún daño, por lo tanto necesito que me hagas un favor enorme kurenai-dijo hitomi

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo hitomi para lo que sea-dijo kurenai y hitomi hablo sorprendiéndola

-quiero que cuides de hinata-declaro dejando a kurenai con la boca abierta-se que es mucho pero no quiero que hinata se llegue a encontrar con su verdadero padre, por lo que te pido que no la muestres a nadie-

-no te preocupes yo puedo cuidarla y si tu miedo es que la lleguen a ver puedo cambiar de trabajo y trabajar en otro lugar, pero tu adonde iras?-pregunto sabiendo más o menos la respuesta

-la única forma de estar con hinata bien y darle la vida que merece es que tome el liderazgo de la familia mashima y puedo llevarme a hinata, así que iré y tomare el liderazgo tan pronto como pueda y en cuanto lo haga vendré por hinata y por ti-kurenai abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo pronunciado por la ojiazul-kurenai tu aun trabajando de cocinera en esa mansión me ayudaste y cuando yo vuelva a tener el poder de eso mansión quiero que vengas conmigo y vivir como te mereces-a kurenai se le escapo una lagrima y asintió con una sonrisa

-mañana iré a pedir trabajo en la mansión haruno y me iré con hinata-

-gracias kurenai-dijo abrazándola después miro a su hermosa bebe-hinata te prometo que volveré por ti mi amor, mientras tanto hazle caso a tu tía kurenai si? Y recuerda que regresare por ti, quiero que tengas esto como un recuerdo de esta promesa-hitomi se quito el anillo de plata que tenia la figura de una serpiente y se lo puso como collar a la bebe la miro y lloro como nunca abrazándola fuertemente y después se la dio a kurenai y salió corriendo ante los gritos de kurenai.

Kurenai no supo nada ella después de eso y como lo dijo ella renuncio a la mansión hyuuga y aun con hinata los señores haruno aceptaron contratarla como mucama, con el tiempo hinata comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a los 5 años, pero la señora haruno no era la más amable de todos al contrario ella solía regañar a hinata constantemente por cualquier cosa cuando kurenai no estaba, y la hija de la señora era peor que ella, la niña sakura siempre le decía sirviente o niña pobre logrando que hinata se sintiera mal y saliera corriendo llorando, hinata se había convertido en una niña tímida y muy educada, pero eso no le importaba a la señora haruno

-eres estúpida o qué?-le grito una señora de cabello rubio a una hinata de 5 años que estaba junto a un jarrón roto-este jarrón cuesta más que tu patética y pobre vida.

-p-pero- intento decir que ella no había roto nada si no que la niña sakura lo había hecho por estar distraída y ella solo pasaba por ahí para llevar la ropa limpia y sakura había aprovechado para decirle a su mama que hinata lo había hecho-y-yo no

-¡cállate¡-le dijo esta vez la niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes-admite que se te cayo por estar jugando, como tu no puedes tener lo que yo tengo por eso es que te da envidia y rompes cosas-hinata no sabía por que eran así con ella, ella nunca les hizo nada para que la odiaran o la insultaran como siempre lo hacían, siempre le daban ganas de decirle a su tía como la trataban pero sabía que si le decía ella le reclamaría a la señora y ella las echaría a la calle o eso era lo que la joven sakura le solía decir

-vete de mi vista, y ten presente que por romper el jarrón no comerás hoy, y limpiaras los baños me oíste-le dijo la señora haruno, hinata abrió los ojos, odiaba limpiar los baños siempre estaban sucios y olían mal, entonces comenzó a llorar-cállate mocosa-dijo levantando la mano para golpearla pero la bajo enseguida después de oír que alguien se aproximaba

-mebuki, que es lo que sucede aquí-pregunto el señor haruno, ese hombre era el único que trataba bien a hinata pero claramente, el jamás sabia de cómo la trataban su esposa e hija-porque estas llorando hinata-hinata deseaba con todas ansias decirle la razón pero la señora la miro con ojos amenazantes y dudo

-y-yo, me ca-cay-dijo levantando el cesto de ropa que había dejado olvidado por esa discusión-pe-pero ya e-estoy bien-dijo y sin esperar respuesta del señor bajo a las lavanderías para lavar la ropa

-kisashi, hoy llegaste temprano-le dijo su esposa depositando un suave beso en los labios de su esposo

-si, por cierto tengo que darles una noticia-dijo el señor de cabello rosa y ojos verdes-esta noche vienen a cenarlas familias uchiha, hyuuga y Namikaze, por lo que quiero que se arreglen lo mejor que puedan y sean corteses con nuestros invitados-los dos mujeres sonrieron, sakura abrazo a su papá y se fue a su habitación a jugar y mebuki había ido a las cocinas para avisar a los cocineros de la visita que tendrían cuando subió vio a kurenai entrando con mandado y le puso al tanto del banquete de esa noche y le dijo quienes vendrían-

-dijo que los hyuuga vendrán?-pregunto con angustia

-si, y porque pones esa cara de espanto-pregunto curiosa

-bueno es comprensible, yo antes trabajaba para los hyuuga y pues nunca supieron el porqué deje de trabajar con ellos, no es que me agrade mucho verlos-

-tuviste algún problema con ellos?-

-bueno no pero-dijo siendo interrumpida por la señora

-no me importa, no me arriesgare, no quiero que te vean y se molesten con nosotros por tu culpa, así que te pediré que no te acerques a al comedor y a la sala me oíste y tampoco quiero que hinata se aparezca-

-claro señora-dijo kurenai y se fue a dejar el mandado y bajar a las lavanderías donde suponía estaba hinata-

-hinata, estás ahí-pregunto bajando las escaleras-

-s-si, tía a-aquí estoy-dijo la dulce voz de hinata-

Kurenai a pesar de no ser la madre hinata la quería como tal, era una niña obediente y muy linda

-te traje algo de afuera-dijo captando la atención de la niña

-un regalo?-pregunto emocionada

-así es un regalo ábrelo-dijo dándole una cajita cubierta con un papel color violeta

Cuando hinata logro quitar la envoltura y abrir la cajita vio un collar de plata, que tenía una pequeña piedrita azul en la cual se podría ver dentro una serpiente plateada, cuando lo miro instintivamente su mano al anillo que tenía en su collar

-esta hermoso tía, muchas gracias-dijo abrazo a la pelinegra, kurenai observo a hinata de verdad la niña había crecido mucho sus ojos lavanda estaban un poco más grandes y su cabello negro azulado lo tenía hasta el hombro era una niña preciosa, a veces se preguntaba si su amiga hitomi en verdad regresaría por ellas-pero ya tengo un collar

-por eso te lo compre, creo que ya es hora de que uses el anillo como se debe-dijo kurenai y la pequeña hinata sonrio y se quito el collar y el anillo se lo puso en el dedo gordo que era en el único lugar donde no se le caía y después se puso el collar que su tía le había dado-hinata en la noche vendrán varias personas a cenar con la familia haruno, no quiero que por ningún motivo te acerques a la sala o el comedor es una orden de la señora-hinata asintió

-tía tu crees que en verdad mamá venga por mi algún día-dijo con eso ojos triste que solía poner cuando hablaban de hitomi

-si, hinata, ella prometió volver-

-pero no ha regresado, y yo quisiera saber almenos como era, y si se fue por qué no me quería-dijo comenzando a llorar, a kurenai se rompió el corazón al verla así

-no, hinata, tu mamá te ama pero tuvo que atender a unos asuntos fuera de aquí, pero me prometió que volvería y yo confió en ella, y tú debes hacer lo mismo-eso calmo un poco a hinata que después junto a su tía se pusieron a lavar la ropa

Ya era de noche y los invitados ya habían llegado, hinata le había dicho a su tía estaría en el jardín leyendo un libro que la cocinera le había regalado, aun que no sabía leer, la hija de la cocinera le había enseñado a hacerlo y le encantaba hacerlo, kurenai pensó que no iría nadie al jardín así que le dio permiso, y ahí estaba bajo el árbol de sakura del jardín con una linda sonrisa leyendo ese cuento que siempre le emocionaba, cuando escucho un ruido y se escondió detrás del árbol

3 minutos antes

Los invitados estaban cenando, y los niños estaban algo aburridos

-felicidades por tu hija hiashi, es muy hermosa-le dijo una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules que se dirigió a un señor de cabello largo castaño y ojos perla-

-gracias, Kushina, hanabi, es mi primera hija y no la podría querer mas-dijo para después abrazar a una mujer del mismo tono de pelo que él y los mismo ojos que cargaba a una pequeña bebe castaña en brazos-pero ustedes no se quedan atrás, por lo que veo tienen unos hijos muy grandes y fuertes, en especial tu Fugaku, itachi cuántos años tienes?-dijo hiashi dirigiéndose a un joven que mirada indiferente, pelinegro y ojos negros, que lo miro con fastidio

-tengo 13, y usted?-pregunto con una voz muy fría para su edad, descolocando a los presentes por tal pregunta indiscreta

-itachi-le reprendió su padre

-estoy aburrido-itachi se levanto de la mesa y mirando al señor y señora haruno pidió-podrían dejarme caminar por su jardín, seguro es muy hermoso

-c-claro, jovencito, esta por-dijo la señora tratando de ser amable

-averiguare donde esta, gracias-hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor

Itachi salió al jardín no le fue difícil ayarlo, le gusto mucho lo que vio un árbol muy grande de sakura sería una lugar muy tranquilo para descansar.

-lamento la actitud de mi hijo pero, no sé porque es así-pidió disculpas mikoto la esposa de Fugaku

-solo espero que esté listo para manejar el negocio familiar cuando tenga la edad suficiente-dijo esta vez Fugaku-por cierto minato, felicidades por tus dos hijos, Menma y naruto, si no fuera por el color del cabello no los podría distinguir y kisashi tienes una hija muy hermosa-dijo a las dos familias

-gracias, Fugaku, sakura es una niña muy linda educada, espero y cuando crezca maneje el negocio de la familia también-dijo tocando la cabeza de su hija-aun que por lo que veo sasuke, también es un niño muy educado-dijo mirando al niño de 5 años que estaba indiferente a la conversación

-puedo irme con itachi-dijo sasuke de la nada mirando a su madre

-por lo que veo los niños están muy aburridos que les parece si van a jugar al jardín-dijo Kushina mirando a los adultos quienes asintieron-ah y naruto-dijo llamando al niño de 5 años rubio y ojos azules-si causas problemas, te castigare y lo mismo va para ti Menma-dijo mirando al niño idéntico a naruto pero con cabello negro

-si mamá-dijeron para después salir junto a sakura y sasuke a fuera al jardín

-ne, sasuke-kun, te gustaría ver mi colección de muñecas de porcelana-pregunto al chico pelinegro que la miro confundido

-yo soy un niño, ami no me gustan las muñecas-dijo haciendo un puchero

-mmm, entonces si?- sasuke la miro con una poco de fastidio pero se le ocurrió algo para deshacerse de la niña esa

-sabes qué?-dijo volteando a verla con una sonrisa-si quiero verlas, pero por qué no mejor me las traes vas a tu habitación y me las traes en el jardín

Sakura lo miro con una forma ilusionada y asintió muy rápido y corrió a donde se suponía era su habitación

Sasuke suspiro aliviado de haberse quitado de encima a esa niña molesta, y se fue junto con los dos hermanos, cuando llegaron vieron a su hermano hablando con una niña de su edad que sostenía un libro en sus manos y le sonreía a itachi

Minutos antes con itachi

Cuando el pelinegro salió del comedor, rápidamente encontró el jardín, lo que no espero fue encontrar a una linda niña detrás de un árbol tratándose de esconder de el

-hola, no sabía que había alguien-itachi no veía la mitad del rostro de la niña pues esta se lo tapaba con su fleco-ahora me voy

-n-no no se v-vaya, yo no d-debería estar a-aquí-itachi sintió como si un mismo ángel le hablara por esa voz tan dulce y suave que salió de la niña, la niña salió de su escondite y al fin itachi pudo ver sus ojos, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido, eran los mismo ojos que los de un hyuga esa niña si que tenía que explicar ciertas cosas, pero él no era el indicado para interrogarla ahora, vio que se estaba por retirar

-soy, itachi-dijo captando la atención de la niña-uchiha itachi, como te llamas tu?-

-h-hinata-dijo nada mas

-no tienes apellido-a lo que hinata asintió-y cual es?-

-no l-lo sé,-dijo un poco apenada

-a que te refieres-dijo itachi muy curioso de aquella contestación, pero al verla incomoda y apenada decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, entonces se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño libro en sus mano lo cual le sorprendió ya que la niña tendría uno años y a esa edad los niños no saben leer todavía- estabas leyendo ese libro?-dijo señalando el libro

-h-hai-contesto hinata apretando el libro contra su pecho-se llama l-la vida, que n-nadie quiere t-tener-

-jamás había escuchado de ese libro-dijo sorprendiendo a hinata-me dejas ver el autor

Hinata dudaba, ese era el único libro que le quedaba, los demás la señorita sakura lo había roto no quería que ese muchacho también lo hiciera, pero no se veía mala persona así que decidió confiar en el, se acerco lentamente y le entrego el libro

-mmm, tashido matsuda, será una escrito nuevo?-se pregunto así mismo-dime hinata,-le llamo alzando la cabeza hacia la niña-quien te enseño a leer-

-yuki, e-ella es la hija de la c-cocinera -

-es muy sorprendente que una niña de tu edad sepa leer, eres muy lista- dijo provocando una sonrisa en hinata

-hermano, que haces aquí?-dijo un niño muy parecido a itachi, y hinata al escucharlo se volvió a esconder tras el árbol, itachi al ver eso se dio cuenta de que tal vez la niña era una sirvienta y podía ser que no debía salir esa noche o al menos nadie debía verla-quien es ella?-pregunto sasuke señalando a hinata

-una amiga-expreso itachi, sorprendiendo a hinata "amigo" nunca había tenido un amigo era la primera vez eso la hacía muy feliz-hinata por que no vienes quiero presentarte a alguien-

Hinata con duda salió poco a poco y vio la mano restirada que le ofrecía a itachi, y la tomo, sintió el pequeño jalón que le decía que se acercara mas y la puso frente a 3 niños dos pelinegros y uno rubio, dos era idénticos a no ser por su cabello y el otro tenía una mirada sombría,

-hinata, el es sasuke-dijo señalando a el pelinegro de ojos negros-es mi hermano menor, ellos son Menma y naruto son gemelos-hinata los miro con curiosidad y pregunto

-p-por que el tiene el c-cabello a-amarillo?-dijo logrando una carcajada por parte de sasuke y Menma

-Porque es un fenómeno, jajajaja- dijo Menma insultando a naruto, esa niña ya le había caído bien, y naruto se defendió

-claro que no papá también lo tiene así, en ese caso porque tú tienes el cabello azul eee?, también eres un feromeno

Hinata se sintió ofendida, y esta vez en vez de llorar le contesto-

-Entonces admites que tu lo eres, y se dice fenómeno no feromeno,-

Naruto frunció el seño y se trono los nudillos-yo que tu corría-dijo y acto seguido se lanzo a hinata quien lo esquivo y comenzó a correr un poco asustada, pero se empezó a calmar al ver que naruto era más lenta que ella, pero al tratar de voltear para ver donde iba choco con Menma sin querer

-lo siento, mucho no me fije-dijo angustiada pues ya venía naruto

-estas muerta niña- y acto seguido la comenzó a corretear el también

Itachi que miraba como la perseguían miro a su hermano y le pregunto

-no eres un caballero hermano?, un caballero siempre rescata a una damisela en peligro-

Sasuke no dijo nada solo avanzo a donde venia hinata y sin preguntar la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella para que corriera más rápido y así en ese jardín estaban 4 niños jugando a atraparse

Sakura ya había ido por sus muñecas, pero cuando regreso, se encontró con una escena demasiado irreal para ser verdad, la mocosa pobre estaba jugando con los niños, y peor aun sasuke estaba tomado de la mano de ella, eso la enfureció y salió corriendo hacia el comedor donde estaba su madre

-ven mamá corre, mira esto-dijo la pequeña sakura tomando la mano de su madre y jalándola, logrando que esta se levantara curiosa, pidiera disculpas y saliera con sakura al jardín, mebuki no sabía por qué hinata estaba fuera de su habitación pero eso no tenia perdón

-¡hinata¡-grito llamando la atención de todos los niños y el adolescente, hinata al escucharla soltó rápidamente la mano de sasuke y corrió hacia la señora dando una reverencia pero al levantarse de esta sintió la mano impactada contra su mejilla haciéndole voltear su rostro, provocando que itachi que estaba sentado se levantara como resorte, y los niños se enojaran con la señora-le dije a tu tía que no te dejara salir, porque estás aquí?-

Hinata lloraba y no sabía que contestar

-go-gome-mene, s-señora yo no-

-cállate-grito la señora soltándole otra cachetada y ante esto sakura sonrio, cosa que sasuke y Menma notaron, y les hizo sentir ira por esa niña engreída-si no fuera por mi tu estarías en la calle con tu tía- y justo cuando le pensaba dar otra cachetada una mano delgada la detuvo, mebuki voltio enfurecida para ver quién era pero para su sorpresa era kurenai quien la miraba con una mirada llena de odio con la que jamás la había mirado, ya atrás de ella se encontraban minato, Kushina, y todos sus invitados que había salido al escuchar los grito de ella salieron alarmados a ver que sucedía y la miraban con desaprobación.

-kurenai?-pregunto hiashi

-hiashi-sama, como ha estado?-pregunto con un tonto intento de esconder a hinata, que miraba con curiosidad y lagrimas al señor y señora que tenían los mismo ojos que ella, y que hiashi noto de inmediato pero kurenai estaba más enojada que nerviosa y se volteo hacia la señora y con voz decidida dijo-gracias por esta trabajo señora pero nos vamos-kurenai tomo del brazo a hinata y se fueron a sus respectivo cuarto, tomo todo lo que necesitaba y se fueron para sus sorpresa el señor hiashi las esperaba, hinata seguía mirando a ese señor con una extrema curiosidad era como si sintiera que lo conocía,

-kurenai, tenemos que hablar-kurenai sabía que no podía ocultar a hinata mucho tiempo-esa niña es tuya?

-no-dijo era mejor ser sincera-es mi sobrina

-pero ella es una hyuga?-pregunto

-si, hiashi-sama-

-de quien es hija?-

-no lo se, ella era mi amiga pero jamás me dijo el nombre del padre solo me dijo que era un hyuga y eso es todo-hiashi la miro tratando de buscar algún engaño en su mirada pero no hayo nada

-cómo te llamas niña?-trato de ser lo más amable posible ya que la niña estaba un poco asustada y le extendió la mano, hinata miro a kurenai y esta asintió, y la niña tomo la mano de hiashi, al hacerlo los dos sintieron un pequeña descarga pero no era desagradable era como si en ese contacto hubieran hecho una pequeña conexión

-me llamo hinata-dijo y hiashi sonrio

-bueno hinata, dime te gustaría vivir en mi casa-

Y hasta aquí como ven el primer capítulo está muy largo pero no quería dejar cabos sueltos, y que les parecía les gusto, no les gusto esta dos tres qué? Ustedes díganme, subiré pronto la continuación hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Pues estoy de regreso con un capitulo mas de oscuros secretos disfrútenlo

Capitulo 2: un nuevo hogar y nuevas amistades

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso por tal propuestas de ese señor no sabía si debía aceptar, miro a su tía kurenai como buscando la respuesta, a pesar de que kurenai había prometido no dejar que los hyuga se acercaran a hinata ahora estaban solas sin nadie quien la ayudara tenían que aceptar la poca ayuda de que ofrecía el señor hiashi, miro a hinata y le sonrio moviendo la cabeza en forma de afirmación y hinata voltio hacia el señor que la miraba

-entonces hinata, que dices aceptas?-volvió a preguntar hiashi y hinata estaba vez asintió con la cabeza y presiono un poco su mano con la de hiashi sintiéndola muy cálida

-no es que no agradezca su ayuda, pero puedo preguntar por qué ayuda a una niña que apenas acaba de conocer-pregunto kurenai

-la verdad kurenai es que no lo se,-hiashi dirigió su mirada hacia hinata y pudo divisar aun su mejilla roja por la anterior cachetada de mebuki-pero siento como si fuera mi deber ayudarla, al igual que ati trabajaste para nuestra familia por muchos años y nunca supe porque renunciaste hasta ahora, y quiero que hinata venga a vivir a la mansión hyuga y tu seas su tutora-dijo soltando lagrimas en los ojos de kurenai

-arigatou, hiashi-sama-dijo y tomo a hinata en sus brazos, abrazándola, sintió los brazos de la niña rodearla, para después separase y kurenai tomo a hinata dulcemente de los hombros y le sonrio-hinata, sabes que te quiero mucho y te voy a prometer que no dejare que nadie más te vuelva a hacer daño, a partir de ahora todo será diferente, y perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que te hacía pasar la señora haruno, te prometo que no volverá a suceder-hinata empezó a llorar junto a su tía y kurenai la cargo y hiashi las guio hacia una carreta que las llevaría a su nuevo hogar

Durante el transcurso del viaje hinata se quedo dormida en los brazos de kurenai y hiashi aprovecho para hablar con ella,

-kurenai, quiero que sepas que aun que las ayudo no puedo permitir que los hyugas la vean, eso causaría una controversia, así que la dejare en la rama secundario, ahí tengo a un sobrino recientemente quedo huérfano de sus padres, a causas de los piratas, el cuidara de ella, y solo los de la rama secundaria podrán saber de ella, mas no sabrán que es una hyuga, solo que es una protegida mía, lógicamente tendrá una buena educación, comida techo y clases para comportarse, y tu serás la encargada sobre su atuendo e higiene personal, al menos hasta que crezca lo suficiente, tampoco podrá salir de la mansión almenos no sin una escolta que la vigile para que no le suceda nada, se que es un tanto severo pero no quiero arriesgarme a que algo le suceda-dijo observando a la peliazul

-no se preocupe hiashi-sama, esto es más de lo que esperamos-dijo kurenai aceptando tales condiciones-por cierto tengo entendido que usted venia con su esposa e hija-pregunto pues se le hacía muy raro no haberlas visto

-así es, pero les comente todo antes a mi esposa y ella estuvo de acuerdo, así que le pedí que se fuera antes con hanabi para que pudiera hablar con ustedes-aclaro hiashi

-ya llegamos señor-dijo el muchacho que estaba guiando a los caballos, abriendo la puerta de la carreta, bajando los dos con hinata en brazos de kurenai

-ven conmigo, kurenai les mostrare el cuarto de cada una y las presentare ante la rama secundaria-ambos avanzaron hasta llegar a una puerta enorme donde los recibió una muchacha muy bonita y joven

-yume, por favor reúne a todos los de la rama secundaria, debo dar un anuncio importante-dijo hiashi a la muchacha

-en un momento señor hiashi-sama-dicho esto se retiro para cumplir con lo que se le dijo

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ya todos estaban frente a hiashi y kurenai, hinata un seguía dormida

-neji ven aquí-le dijo hiashi a un niño de 6 años que tenia la mirada fría e indiferente que al ser llamado por su tío se acerco a el y se puso a su lado-quiero disculparme por mandarlos a llamar a esta hora pero quiero informarles algo importante-todos observaron a kurenai y a una hinata dormida sospechando que ellas serian la razón-les quiero presentar a kurenai yuhi y a hinata-

-hinata, linda despierta-kurenai movió un poco a hinata y esta despertó poco a poco abriendo los ojos dejando sorprendidos a todos al ver sus ojos, hinata se sintió un poco intimidada al ver a tantas personas a su alrededor y se abrazo mas a su tia-hinata no tengas miedo-dijo bajándola poco a poco

-se lo que pensaran pero por el momento, no se nada de ella, y les pediré que no molestan a kurenai, con eso, muchos ya conocen a kurenai ya que ella trabajo aquí un tiempo, espero que traten a hinata bien, y educadamente-dijo hiashi-yume, dijo llamando a la muchacha anterior-lleva a kurenai y a hinata a una de las habitaciones-la muchacha asintió y se las llevo-eso es todo-dicho esto todos se retiraron

-neji, tu quédate ocupo hablar contigo-dijo al niño castaño y de ojos lavanda-

-que ocupa tío-pregunto neji

-como ya oíste, hinata se quedara a vivir aquí, y me gustaría que se hicieran amigos, ella no conoce a sus padres así que trata de no preguntarle sobre ellos, kurenai es su tutora, también quiero pedirte que cuides de ella, no dejes que se acerque a la mansión principal o que salga de la mansión, no me gustaría que alguien le hiciera algo-dijo hiashi

-porque tengo que ser la niñera de una niña que no conozco-pregunto neji indiferente

-porque ella a sufrido mucho igual que tu y estoy seguro que se llevaran bien, por el momento solo no la trates mal si?-pidió hiashi, el quería mucho a su sobrino

-hare lo que pueda-dijo neji-ya me puedo retirar-

-sí, ve a dormir buenas noches-dijo hiashi viendo al niño retirarse

Hinata y kurenai seguían a yume, yume era una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes, muy bonita y joven, devisa ser nueva pensaba kurenai porque nunca la había visto en la mansión cuando ella trabajaba, llegaron hasta una habitación, muy grande y yume les dijo que aquí dormirían y acto seguido se retiro hinata la ver el cuarto, se le ilumino el rostro, era un cuarto muy grande y hermoso su cama era enorme y le daban muchas ganas de subirse pero no sabía si debía

-ven hinata debes estar cansada, quieres bañarte antes de dormir-pregunto a la niña

-hai, tía-kurenai la llevo hasta el baño donde había una tina muy grande y kurenai la empezó a llenar con agua tibia, mientras le quitaba la ropa a hinata y ella se desnudaba, una vez que la tina se lleno se metieron las dos y hinata por primera vez sintió la calidez de un baño relajante sin la preocupación de que alguien la mandara a llamar para arreglar o hacer algo, e instintivamente salieron lagrimas de felicidad y abrazo a su tía, quien comprendió la razón de su llanto y sonrio, solo deseaba que hitomi regresara para que hinata fuera más feliz que nunca –

Después de que se bañaron kurenai le puso una pequeña bata a hinata y ella también y se acostaron a dormir, y hinata por primera vez tuvo un sueño muy relajante

Al día siguiente hinata se levanto primero, por el sonido de la puerta, se levanto despacio y la abrió y se encontró con la muchacha de ayer que venía con mucha ropa y toallas

-buenos días, hinata-sama, deje me presento soy yume Higurashi seré quien las atienda este día y les presentare a toda la servidumbre ahora vengo a dejarles ropa limpia y toallas, puedo pasar-hinata asintió y la dejo pasar, yume puso todo en el ropero y se dirigió hacia hinata-en un momento vengo a darles el desayuno, con su permiso hinata-sama- dijo para después retirarse, hinata regreso a la cama con su tía, kurenai al sentir el movimiento de la cama se despertó y vio a hinata aun en piyama y sonrio al recordar en donde estaban

-Buenos días hinata-le dijo con una sonrisa

-buenos días tía-respondió hinata-hoy vino una muchacha y dijo que traería el desayuno en un rato-dijo y kurenai se levanto-también trajo ropa y toallas las puso ahí-dijo señalando el ropero

-que bien, ven hinata voy a cambiarte-dijo desconcertando a hinata-

-tía yo ya se cambiarme sola, ya soy grande-dijo hinata haciendo un pequeño puchero que saco la sonrisa de kurenai-

-lo se hinata, pero esta ropa no es como la ropa que siempre usas, esta es diferente-aclaro kurenai-por eso te quiero enseñar dijo sacando un variedad de prendas que a hinata se les hacía muy familiar

-se parece a la ropa que usaba la niña sakura-dijo hinata

-así es, hinata ahora vestirás así, no estás feliz-dijo kurenai, que desvistió a hinata y le puso una variedad de prendas logrando que hinata se pusiera incomoda, la verdad prefería su ropa normal eras más ligera y cómoda

-te gusta hinata-dijo kurenai

-tía, está muy bonita esta ropa pero quiero ponerme mi ropa anterior-dijo confundiendo a la pelinegra

-porque hinata no te gusto-

-hai, está muy bonita, pero me gusta más mi otra ropa es más cómoda y ligera-dijo la oji-perla

-entiendo hinata pero una de las condiciones del señor hiashi, es que estuvieras bien vestida, estudies y te comportes, tu eres muy estudiosa te gusta leer para tener 5 años y eres muy educada, solo que ahora no le sirves a nadie, ellos te sirven a ti, por lo que debes vestir bien, lo harás?-termino de decir

-si tía kurenai, está bien lo hare por ti-dijo y enseguida se escucho el toque de la puerta y kurenai se levanto a abrirla era yume que traía una bandeja de comida llena, kurenai le dio las gracias y tomo la bandeja, después yume se retiro no sin antes de decir que el señor hiashi las esperaba dentro de 20 minutos en la sala

-toma, hinata come algo, debes tener hambre-hinata tomo un poco de sopa y jugo de naranja cuando de la nada una duda se adentro en su cabeza

-tía kurenai-dijo llamando la atención de kurenai-donde estamos y quién era ese señor que nos trajo aquí-

-bueno, jamás te explique cómo funciona todo, bien te lo explicare, nuestro país existen 5 rangos, los pobres, los exportadores, los feudales, los reyes y la alta autoridad, la iglesia, los exportadores, son las familias que tienen mucho dinero por traer y llevar mercancía a diferentes reinos una de esas familia son los haruno son los exportadores más ricos que hay en el reino del fuego después siguen los feudales son las personas que cuidan y manejan todo respecto a la seguridad en el país, después siguen los reyes en el país existen 4 reinos, el reino del aire, la familia Namikaze es quien lo reina, el reino del fuego, es gobernado por la familia uchiha, es una de las familias más ricas que hay, el reino de la tierra, es gobernado por la familia sobaku no, y al final está el reino del agua, y es gobernado por la familia más poderosa, y esa es la familia hyuga y su rey es hyuga hiashi-dijo dejando sorprendida a hinata, mas no dijo nada y dejo que kurenai siguiera explicando

-la alta autoridad es la iglesia, el cardenal, no tiene gran poder pero tiene reglas que si no son cumplidas tienen la autoridad de castigar a quien no las cumpla, la familia haruno, es una familia de exportadores, por eso tenían mucho dinero, ahora lo entiendes, estas en la mansión del rey del reino del agua-termino de explicar a hinata

-ya entendí, tía, y te prometo que estudiare mucho por ti y por el señor que me da la oportunidad de aprender-dijo sonriendo

-bueno me alegra escucharlo, ahora tenemos que ir a ver al señor, nos mando a llamar, vamos-kurenai se cambio de ropa y junto a hinata fueron a la sala donde ya estaba el señor hiashi y su sobrino neji-

-buenos días hinata, como dormiste-pregunto hiashi, hinata bajo la mirada tímida

-b-bien-dijo juntando sus dedos índices, era la primera vez que lo hacía pensó kurenai

-me alegra y tu kurenai como dormiste-pregunto a la pelinegra

-muy bien hiashi-sama, muchas gracias por preguntar-dijo kurenai

-bueno la razón por la que las mande a llamar es que quiero presentarles a alguien, kurenai tu lo conociste cuando nació, hinata quiero presentarte a mi sobrino neji-dijo señalando a un niño de cabello largo castaño y ojos solo un poco más claro que los de hinata, pero hinata pudo ver en ellos mucha tristeza y desdicha, y se pregunto que le habría sucedido para sentirse así, neji se acerco a ella y le extendió la mano, y hinata tímidamente la acepto-neji por que no le enseñas la mansión secundaria a hinata-dijo e instintivamente hinata volteo a ver a su tía preocupada, no sabia si ese niño seria como la niña sakura, y tenía miedo, y kurenai lo entendió

-creo que mejor lo hago yo más tarde-dijo kurenai

-si así lo quieres está bien, pero me gustaría hablar contigo asolas kurenai-kurenai no sabia que hacer no podía dejar sola a hinata pero tampoco quería que escuchara la conversación con el señor pues podrían hablar de algo respecto a hinata que hacer

-tsk, no te voy a morder vamos-dijo tomando a hinata de la muñeca y llevándosela fuera de la vista de kurenai y hiashi

Neji la llevo hasta el jardín y se detuvieron la miro indiferente y pregunto

-que quieres que te muestre primero-pregunto y hinata no sabía que contestar solo deseaba que no fuera como la niña sakura o la señora mebuki neji al ver que no contestaba decidió decidir el-sígueme te mostrare la librería neji avanzo y hinata lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una puerta enorme, y cuando neji la abrió hinata se quedo impresionada, tenían cientos de libros y eso le encantaba, ella amaba leer pero no siempre podía tener libros y ahora tenia montones a su alrededor

-sabes leer?-pregunto neji al verla tan emocionada, y hinata solo bajo la mirada avergonzada y asintió levemente-para tu edad es increíble, ami también me gusta leer, puedas venir cuando quieras y tomar cualquier libro, siempre y cuando tengas cierto cuidado con ellos, que te gusta leer?-pregunto no era como que le importara pero ya se había hartado que esa mocosa lo mirara con miedo y quería que dejar de hacerlo así que solo intentaba ganarse cierta confianza para que al menos ella hablara por su cuenta-

-ami m-me g-gustan l-los libros de a-aventuras-dijo hinata con esfuerzos

-esos estan por allá-señalo neji a la estantería que estaba a la derecha-te gustaría visitar otro lugar?-pregunto y hinata sonrio pensando

-h-hai, me g-gustaría v-visitar la c-cocina-dijo sin saber si neji aceptaría

-sígueme-dijo neji un poco confundido, el pensó que quisas la cocina sería el último lugar que visitaría, pero aun así la llevo, bajaron las escaleras un poco largas y llegaron a las cocinas, donde tenía hornos de barro varias mesas de madera y sartenes y ollas

-que grande, es la cocina más grande que eh viste-el tartamudeo se había ido de la nada era como si la emoción le hubiera hecho olvidarlo-

-te gusta cocinar-bien eso si era raro-

-hai, dijo sonriéndole, y a neji fue como si por un momento esa sonrisa le hubiera hecho olvidar su sufrimiento y pensó en algo

-entonces demuéstralo, que sabes cocinar-pregunto

-muchas cosas pastel, sopa, ensaladas, muchas cosas, quieres que te cocine algo-dijo emocionada

-mmm, sabes preparar ramen?-

-ramen?, si te gusta el ramen?-dijo hinata

-hai-fue todo lo que dijo

-entonces te preparare ramen-dijo mirando a los utensilios pero antes de usarlos volteo con neji y pregunto-puedo usar los utensilios-neji se sorprendió, es decir el le había dicho que le preparara ramen pero por alguna razón ella no los usaba era como esperara un permiso directo

-si, usa todo lo que ocupes, regreso en un momento-dijo y subió las escaleras hinata, empezó a buscar todo para preparar el ramen, y comenzó cuando iba a la mitad alguien entro pensó que era neji pero cuando volteo se dio cuenta que era una señora regordeta que la miraba extraña

-señorita hinata, si tenía hambre le hubiera dicho a mi hija yume para prepararle algo no tiene que hacerlo usted-dijo y miro la olla que hinata movió y pudo ver unos fideos increíblemente deliciosos a simple vista y volteo sorprendida hacia hinata-u-usted los hizo

-g-gomene, no debí hacerlo-dijo avergonzada –

-no, en realidad está bien, solo tengo curiosidad, como hiciste para que quedaran tan finos y con ese color?-pregunto curiosa

-p-pues vera….

Neji había salido para ver si su tío ya había dejado de hablar con esa mujer, cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió sola dejando ver a kurenai que la verlo pregunto

-y hinata?-

-en la cocina, la llevare-dijo y la guio aun que kurenai ya sabía donde era, cuando llegaron se quedaron sorprendidos pues había como 5 personas alrededor de hinata, con libretas en manos

-y al final solo se pone las algas-dijo hinata a todas esas personas

-vaya señorita hinata, como aprendió a cocinar-preguntaba un señor que veía el ramen en la olla ya hecho

-p-pues-

-que está pasando aquí-se escucho la voz de neji retumbar en toda la cocina, todos al verlo se alejaron de hinata y observaron a neji

-señorito neji, disculpe nuestra indisciplina-dijo la señora que había llegado primero

-no quiero que esto se repita, me escucharon todos, por esta imprudencia todos trabajaran sin una semana de pago-todo exclamaron algo molestos pero no debían quejarse así que solo asintieron

-n-no es j-justo-dijo con una voz suave pero un poco molesta, todo voltearon hacia hinata que miraba a neji con el seño levemente fruncido-

-perdón?-pregunto neji

-señorita hinata no creo que deba-dijo un muchacha de ahí

-es injusto, e-ellos no h-hicieron n-nada-neji la miro con curiosidad y un poco de molestia por desafiarlo-e-ellos s-solo q-querían a-aprender, es que eso está mal-dijo esto último levantando un poco la voz, neji abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y la cocina se quedo en silencio kurenai no sabía qué hacer o decir, hasta que neji rompió el silencio

-su castigo es removido, pero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse hasta que se detuvo y dijo-hinata ven conmigo-dicho esto salió de la cocina

-hai-hinata bajo del banquito de donde estaba cocinando pero antes tomo un plato hondó y sirvió un poco de ramen en el y se dirigió a donde se había ido neji no sin antes ser detenida por kurenai

-hinata, no tienes que ir-dijo kurenai

-sí, si tengo tía, el ha sufrido mucho, y no es como la señorita sakura, lo sé, lo siento-voltio hacia todas las persona y dijo-por favor perdonen las molestias y por favor disfruten del ramen y díganme luego su opinión-dicho esto salió de la cocina para encontrarse a neji recargado en la pared

-sígueme-dijo neji y hinata lo siguió hasta el jardín

-por que los defendiste-dijo sin voltear a verla-

-p-porque, e-ellos no h-hicieron nada m-malo-dijo hinata viendo la pequeña espalda del niño, que a pesar de tener poca edad, su forma de hablar era muy madura y muy autoritaria

-solo son sirvientes ellos…

-son personas-interrumpió hinata-y tienen sentimientos-

-los sentimiento no sirven-dijo ese niño de 6 años

-claro que si, incluso tu los tienes, sientes tristeza verdad, y sufres-los ojos de neji se abrieron mucho ante lo dicho por la peli-perla, volteo molesto pero en cuanto voltio sintió los brazos delgados y frágiles de hinata y no supo qué hacer-no es bueno guardase eso, mi tía kurenai dice que mi mamá volverá por mi algún día y ahí días que pierdo la esperanza pero miro a mi tía y pienso ella vendrá y si no lo hace tengo a mi tía a quien amo mucho, y eso me basta-neji se soltó de hinata ya no se sentía enojado con esa niña

-mi papá y mi mamá, murieron en altamar su barco fue secuestrado por piratas y ellos murieron en manos de esos piratas, jamás llore, mis lagrimas no salían, y nunca supe porque-no sabía por qué le contaba eso a esa niña, tal vez por lo que su tío le había contado de ella, sobre que no conocía a sus padres

-no es bueno, guardase la tristeza, la cocinera de donde vivía antes me decía si te guardas las tristeza esta te puede matar por dentro, de seguro a tus papas no les gustaría verte así, de triste-hinata tomo la mano de neji y le sonrio, neji no lo soporto no entendía cómo es que esa niña podía meterse dentro de el, y ver a través de él, sintió algo húmedo por su mejilla y al tocarse, se dio cuenta que eran lagrimas, estaba llorando?, por qué?, miro a hinata y ella al verlo así lo abrazo, y neji lloro en silencio por primera vez después de la muerte de sus padres

-toma-dijo hinata tomando el pequeño plato de ramen que había servido y había dejado en una pequeña mesa-pruébalo

Neji tomo el plato y los palillos y sorbió la sopa, en cuanto los fideos tocaron su lengua supo que todos los platos de ramen que había probado anteriormente no se comparaban con ese, su sabor era esquicito y eran suaves y ricos, y pensar que eso lo había preparado

-te gusto-pregunto hinata ansiosa

Neji la miro y sonrio-hai, hinata sabe riquísimo

Después de lo sucedido, hiashi se encargo de la educación de hinata, los cocineros y los sirvientes se hicieron amigos y amigas de ella, neji se había hecho su protector casi como su hermano, hinata a pesar de saber que hiashi la apoyaba desde aquella vez no lo había vuelto a ver, y de eso ya habían pasado 8 años, y hinata había crecido mucho su cabello le había crecido hasta los platos de la espalda sus facciones dejaban de ser infantiles y daba paso a la adolescencia, hinata creció siendo querida por todos los sirvientes, y algunos que otros hyuga pero muchos la veían como una molestia, como una niña de la calle que fue recogida por un bondadoso hiashi, pero eso a hinata lo le importaba a ella le gustaba estudiar y encerrarse en la biblioteca, debes en cuando se escapaba de la mansión e iba al bosque, claro que neji la había descubierto un par de veces pero siempre la cubría de su tía

Hinata se metió por la ventana mirando por todos lados cuando vio que no había nadie suspiro iba directo al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha estaba muy sucia y si alguien la veía así se darían cuenta que volvió a salir

-se te perdió algo fuera de la mansión-hinata se alarmo al escuchar la voz de su primo ya que con el tiempo había decidido nombrarlo asi, detrás de ella, voltio a verlo

-neji-nissan, que haces aquí, p-pensé que e-estabas en t-tu cuarto-dijo hinata tratando de sonar normal

-y yo pensé que tú estabas en el tuyo-dijo levantando una ceja, y hinata sonrio

-lo vez a-ambos nos equivocamos-dijo hinata cambiando el tema

-prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer hinata, es peligroso estar por el bosque-dijo neji con voz reprobatoria, y la observo mejor-porque estas tan sucia-pregunto neji al verla llena de lodo

-oh, veraz ahí un lobo que..

-UN LOBO, como que un lobo, hinata por dios ya no te dejare salir-dijo neji muy preocupado

-no, neji, es un lobo amable, lo encontré cuando era cachorro hace un año y esta domado se llama zeret, ven mañana conmigo para presentártelo sii?-pregunto ansiosa por la respuesta del castaño

-está bien pero prométeme que me dirás cuando quieras salir para acompañarte-dijo neji

-sii, gracias neji, te abrazaría pero estoy horrible, iré a bañarme-dijo hinata pero antes de salir neji la llamo

-hinata, también quería decirte, que hoy vendrá la familia uchiha, a la mansión principal, así que si por casualidad vez a un desconocido, no te preocupes si?-dijo neji y hinata asintió y salió dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, después iría a la cocina a ayudar un poco

Yyyyyy hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, en el siguiente capítulo hablaremos también de la vida de nuestros protagonista varones, espero les este gustando si merece review dejen uno plisss son mi vitamina


	3. Chapter 3:rencuentros, amistad y madurar

Eh aquí el segundo capítulo disfrútenlo

Capitulo 2: rencuentro, amistad y madurar

Hinata, se termino de bañar, y se cambio, se puso un pantalón de los que usaban los sirvientes y una camisa holgada, y pañuelo en la cabeza, cuando se termino de cambiar se fue directo a las cocinas, entro a la cocina, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con yuki, y kaoru, uno de los cocineros

-hinata-sama, no esperaba que viniera hoy-dijo, yuki,

-yuki-chan, ya te había dicho que no me incluyeras el sama, dime solo hinata-dijo hinata

-sabe no se me permite, tal falta, así que la seguiré llamando así-dijo yuki haciendo puchero

-hinata-sama, quiero pedirle una opinión sobre la cena de hoy-dijo kaoru, kaoru era un chico muy apuesto, de cabello completamente negro y ojos azules, y tenía 6 años mas que hinata-no sé si poner el salami primero o después como cree que sabrá mejor –hinata poso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla dando una imagen pensativa

-creo que en este caso te lo dejare a tu criterio, veraz si lo pones antes, el sabor del salami, se combinara con el sabor de los demás ingredientes, dándole un sabor diferente a lo normal pero conserva su sabor rico, en cambio si lo pones después, los sabores de cada ingredientes se conservaran por separado igual sabrá rico kaoru-termino de decir hinata sonriendo y tomando un mandil poniéndoselo y lavándose las manos y empezando a ayudar a yuki y a kaoru con la cena

Mientras tanto en otro lado del país en el reino del aire, dormía un chico de 13 años plácidamente en su cómoda cama, cuando alguien abrió las cortinas de par en par, haciéndolo despertar poco a poco, cuando abrió los ojos y observo de quien se trataba dio un pequeño refunfuño y se tapo completamente con la cobija cubriéndose las luz del sol

-dobe, levántate, ya es casi medio día-le reclamaba el chico peli negro de la misma edad que el rubio

-cállate, teme no vez que quiero dormir?-dijo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo esencial y miro al intruso de forma confusa señalándolo-que haces aquí, que no se supone que deberías estar en el reino del fuego preparándote para zarpar al reino del agua?-pregunto-que haces aquí y como entraste a la mansión?

-bueno sobre lo primero, si lo puedo ver que sigues igual de perezoso que siempre, y entre a la mansión, porque… quien le puede negar la entrada al príncipe de la familia uchiha?, vine a pasar dos días en la mansión Namikaze, porque no quería ir a una reunión aburrida con los hyugas, y te use de escusa, así que si mi padre pregunta tu estas muy pero muy enfermo y yo como tu mejor amigo vine a verte-dijo tan serio como siempre pero con una leve sonrisa

-vaya que grandioso amigo, que sabe que su amigo está enfermo antes que el mismo, y que se auto invita a su casa sin permiso, y que claro le avisa que vendrá para que esta los reciba en vez de que tengan que despertarlo de su dulce sueño-dijo levantando la voz pero esta no se escuchaba molesta más bien un tanto divertida y burlesca

-ya cállate naruto, vístete-dijo y naruto así lo hizo metiéndose a su baño-por cierto tu novia también vino-dijo y enseguida salió naruto a medio pantalón puesto emocionado-oh naruto ponte bien el pantalón, no quiero un trauma en mi hasta ahora corta vida

-sakura-chan esta aquí en la mansión?-pregunto esperando la respuesta que no llegaba-vamos sasuke contéstame-dijo desesperado

-en un momento lo sabrás-dijo confundiendo a naruto-en 5...4…3…2..1… ahora-y enseguida se escucho el grito de una chica por toda la mansión, naruto salió apresurado escalera abajo seguido por un tranquilo sasuke

Lo que vieron abajo saco la ira de naruto y la risa de sasuke, era una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verde muy hermosos con un vestido rosa voluptuoso pero bonito bañada de harina y a lado un chico me cabello negro y ojos azules con una cubeta que miraba indiferente la situación

-menma que le hiciste a sakura-chan-reclamo naruto al oji-azul que solo se volteo y camino siendo detenido por naruto-contéstame hermano que le hiciste a sakura-chan

-un favor-contesto para sorpresa de los presentes

-un favor?-pregunto naruto

-ella estaba fastidiando con que tenía hambre y que quería bañarse y que no sabía que hacer primero y así que yo la bañe y le di comida-dijo como si nada soltándose de un naruto en shock y salió al jardín

-ese maldito Namikaze, siempre me molesta-dijo sakura tratando en vano de limpiarse la harina de la cabeza

-bueno mi maldito hijo como le dices, no es conocido por el don de la paciencia-dijo una voz femenina detrás de los tres chicos, alarmando a la oji verde

-Kushina-san, yo no quise decir eso, es solo que…

-no te disculpes sakura no es necesario-dijo Kushina interrumpiendo a sakura

-gracias por compren…

-no te pido que te disculpes porque aun que lo hagas no te disculpare-dijo a una sorprendida sakura, nunca había tenido una buena química con Kushina pero jamás había hablado así con ella

-perdón?-dijo sakura

-no te puedo disculpar por insultar a uno de mis hijos en mi propio hogar, sakura así que no te disculpes en vano-Kushina no le tenía aprecio a la familia haruno, desde aquellas vez que vieron como mebuki golpeaba a la niña Kushina había preferido mantener cierta distancia con esa familia y mantener a sus hijos apartados, aun que naruto siempre insistía en que sakura fuera y no podía decirle no a su hijo cuando sabia que él sentía algo por esa ingrata chica, además que su esposo tenia negocios con esa familia de exportadores

-mamá, menma la baño de harina, el también tiene la culpa-dijo naruto midiendo sus palabras pues su mamá era bien conocida por la fuerza bruta que tenia

-menma no hace nada si no le hacen nada, como dije menma no tiene el don de la paciencia y si sakura lo estaba molestando era lógico que eso sucediera-dijo Kushina dirigiéndose a la sala

-disculpa, sakura-chan menma siempre se comporta como un idiota, si quiere ve a bañarte, mientras le digo a los sirvientes que te preparen algo para desayunar-le dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-dobe, ya pasa del medio día, no es desayuno es merienda-le dijo sasuke

Naruto sonrio nervioso y se llevo la mano a la nuca-si, verdad, lo había olvidado, bueno ve a darte un baño sakura-chan.. Sakura chan?-pregunto al ver que ya no estaba

-se fue hace 2 minutos-le dijo sasuke, y naruto solo bajo la mirada con tristeza siempre era lo mismo con la peli rosa, naruto siempre había estado enamorado de sakura haruno pero ella al igual que naruto se había enamorado pero no del rubio si no de su amigo sasuke que este la encontraba fastidiosa al igual que menma, y gracias a eso sakura ignoraba o trataba con indiferencia a naruto

-oh está bien-dijo naruto recuperándose-por cierto teme en un mes es la fiesta de mascaras y este año le toca a nuestro reino-dijo naruto emocionado

-no sé por qué te emocionas dobe, si nosotros no podemos ir a esa fiesta hasta que cumplamos 18 años-dijo sasuke

-lo sé, pero ayer descubrí un pasadizo secreto y puedes ver el salón de fiestas donde va a ser la fiesta, vamos a ver, como es al menos-dijo emocionado naruto y sasuke lo miro con emoción-

Enserio, tu lo descubriste?-pregunto sasuke con atención

-no, menma lo descubrió-dijo naruto- ese día que te parece si vamos menma, tu, sakura-chan y yo-dijo y la sonrisa de sasuke desapareció

-olvídalo a la pelo chicle, no la invites nos va a arruinar la diversión-dijo sasuke muy serio

-anda sasuke, no lo hará-dijo a sasuke tratando de convencerlo inútilmente-

-no, naruto, además menma no quera tenerla allí-dijo queriendo que naruto entrará en razón-

-está bien, solo porque no quiero que menma le haga algo malo a sakura-chan-dijo al fin naruto

Reino del agua

Hinata se levantaba de la cama, miro su habitación, y se levanto para tomar una ducha y después iría a la biblioteca, y claro después al bosque, neji le había dicho que la acompañaría, después de pasar todo el día al fin había anochecido

se puso un pantalón, como el que usaban las mujeres piratas, y un corsé negro con una camisa debajo de manga larga y unas botas, no quería mostrarse con esas ropas ante neji por que parecía pirata pero si no lo hacia la podrían descubrir se puso una gabardina negra con capucha, cuando fue a buscarlo, yume le dijo

-el joven neji fue llamado, por el señor hiashi a la mansión de la rama principal-dijo a hinata quien solo bajo la mirada

-gracias yume-dijo y se retiro, le había prometido que iría con ella, pero al parecer la reunión con los uchiha no lo iban a dejar, así que tendría que ir sola, fue a la biblioteca y por la pequeña ventana que estaba ahí salto, y cayó en una rama del enorme árbol que estaba a lado bajo con mucha habilidad, después de varios años haciéndolo había aprendió a bajar y escalar por los arboles, corrió, sin que los vigilantes la vieran, y salió con mucha prudencia, sin darse cuenta que había sido vista por unos ojos oscuros que la empezaron a seguir , hinata corría hasta que se detuvo hasta cierto punto y comenzó a aullar

-auuuuuuu, auuuuuuu,- después de eso se sentó por 5 minutos hasta que unos arbustos de la derecha se movieron y de la nada salió un enorme lobo gris, hinata al verlo corrió a abrazarlo mientras que el lobo la acariciaba con su cabeza y le lamia la cara sacando la dulce risa de hinata

La persona escondida no podía creer lo que veía un lobo gris adulto siendo manso con una persona, y aun que tenia la capucha puesta se podía saber que era una mujer por la voz del aullido y la suavidad del su risa, se movió para acerarse más y sin quererlo piso una rama haciendo un leve ruido que el lobo capto y miro a dirección de la silueta escondida, y comenzó a gruñir y hinata se alarmo, no se dio cuenta que alguien la siguiera, trato de ver de quien se trataba pero la oscuridad no la dejaba

-q-quien anda ahí-pregunto tratando no sonar asustada –que por supuesto no funciono y fue notado por el intruso

-no te asustes, voy a salir, pero no te asustes-dijo una voz de hombre que hizo que zeret dejara de gruñir y se calmara, hinata lo noto y la tranquilizo un poco, la silueta comenzó a formarse y vio a un chico de más o menos 19 o 20 años y a hinata se le hizo extrañamente familiar, tenía el cabello negro un poco largo y ojos negros, hinata tenía 12 años pero sabía que el era un hombre muy guapo y bien parecido, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, no sabía quién era él, y tenía que tomar precauciones, aun tenia la capucha así que con suerte no la había visto el rostro, si corria tal vez podría escapar

-zeret, norte, ya-hinata corrió hacía un lado y el lobo hacia otro, hinata corrió hacia el castillo debía regresar, ya podía ver la mansión, pero algo la detuvo, o más bien un fuerte rasguño en el brazo que la hizo volteo a ver que era, encontrándose con un lobo negro, que la miraba como si deseara comérsela, era más pequeño que zeret, jamás había tenido problemas con bestias ya que todas le temen a zeret y nunca se acercaban a ella, pero esta vez ella estaba alterada y zeret no estaba cerca, tal vez ese lobo la había sentido con miedo y por eso la había atacado, miro el lobo y miro a otros lados buscando una salida, pero por donde quiero que veía el lobo la podría alcanzar, si escalaba un árbol se libraría busco el más cercano pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo las facciones del lobo se tranquilizaron y se acerco a una silueta, hinata pudo ver que era el mismo chico que había visto, el lobo acaricio la mano de del chico y se sentó a su costado, el chico al verla sangrar iba a ayudarla pero unos ruidos los hicieron voltear a unos arbustos de donde salió zeret que al ver a hinata con el brazo sangrando volteo buscando al responsable encontrando a el chico y el lobo a quienes les gruño pero antes de que se les lanzara, hinata lo detuvo

-zeret, no-su voz fue tan suave que era extraño que el lobo la escuchara pero aun así el lobo se detuvo y se acerco a hinata olio su brazo y lamio la herida

-disculpa creo que deberías tratarte esa herida-dijo el chico-déjame ayudarte-cuando trato de acercarse zeret le gruño y en seguida el lobo negro le gruño a zeret, siendo calmado por el chico

-zeret, está bien-dijo hinata. Que aun no se había quitado la capucha, tomo la cabeza del lobo gigante y la acaricio-quien eres?-pregunto hinata mirándolo, en verdad se le hacía muy familiar

-me llamo itachi uchiha, quien eres tú?-pregunto itachi acercándose con cuidado a hinata, cuando se acerco lo suficiente le indico a hinata que se sentara y así lo hicieron, tomo con cuidado el brazo de hinata y al verlo sangrando tomo un pedazo de su saco rompiéndolo y limpiando la herida, rompió otro y lo en vendo, cuando hinata vio que su brazo dejaba de sangrar se despreocupo zeret se había recostado detrás de ella sirviéndole a hinata como una almohada gigante-entonces me dirás tu nombre?-volvió a preguntar

Hinata dudaba, el era un uchiha y si le decía a hiashi que se había salido, tenía entendido que ellos habían ido a una reunión

-se que saliste de la mansión hyuga, eres una hyuga?-pregunto sin saber, pues todavía no la veía a la cara por ende no había visto sus ojos, hinata se sorprendió ante eso entonces el la había seguido, que hacer podría confiar en el-puedes confiar en mi-dijo itachi como si hubiera leído su mente

-m-me llamo h-hinata-el nombre le sonó muy familiar a itachi, y recordó, pero antes tenía que hacer otra pregunta-

-no tienes apellido?-pregunto esperando su respuesta

-hai-dijo-

-y cuál es?-pregunto itachi

-no lo se-respondió y eso confirmo sus dudas es muchacha era la niña que conoció en la casa de los haruno pero que hacía en la mansión hyuga?, una respuesta era que hiashi la hubiera recogido-

-no se, si me recuerdes, pero ya nos habíamos conocido, en la casa de los haruno-dijo y hinata levanto la mirada sorprendida, recordó que su ultimo día había conocido a 4 niños 3 de su edad y uno más grande, y lo recordó, el era ese chico que la había encontrado en el árbol leyendo

-y-ya recordé, eres ese chico-dijo y acto seguido bajo lentamente su capucha y para itachi la niña que había conocido ya no estaba porque a pesar de tener ciertas facciones infantiles aun, esa niña se estaba poniendo hermosa y cuando tuviera 18 seria la tentación andante, le sonrio y mejor cambio el tema, tal vez si conversaban el ambiente se volvería más agradable

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ese lobo, note que te protege mucho-dijo mirando el lobo dormido detrás de hinata, claro que no estaba dormido, solo estaba descansando-

-se llama zeret, y si me protege mucho, es uno de los pocos lobos gris cola gigante que quedan, lo encontré cuando unos cazadores mataban a su hermano y su madre, desde cachorro lo eh tenido y cuidado, y no confía en nadie, pero-dijo esta vez mirando al lobo-cuando te vio se calmo y ese lobo negro, también lo hizo como lo hiciste?-pregunto volteando la mirada a itachi

-las personas, los animales, las plantas, todo tiene un sistema y una energía, que se puede controlar, los animales saben ver a través de ti ellos ven tu flujo de energía si sabes controlarlo ellos, verán tus intenciones y sabrán si eres bueno o malo, si eres un amigo o una amenaza, si controlas eso te puedes ganar el respeto de cualquier animal, aun que creo que me gane el odio de tu lobo-dijo sonriendo y sacando una risa a hinata

-no creo que te odie, mas bien, te puso a prueba-hinata voltio y acaricio a zeret, miro la noche y supo que ya es hora de irse-ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a la mansión-dijo levantándose y acto seguido zeret también

-te volveré a ver?-pregunto itachi ilusionado por volver a hablar con ella-

-no lo sé, el reino del agua y el fuego están separados de un punto a otro del país, seria en otra reunión que tuvieran-dijo hinata empezando a caminar, seguida por itachi y el lobo negro que al parecer no se quería separar del pelinegro

-puedo venir a visitarte-dijo haciendo que hinata se detuviera y lo viera sorprendida-

-porque quería visitarme?-pregunto

-porque pienso que el destino me junto de nuevo contigo por algo, y creo que acordamos hace ocho años que somos amigos-hinata sonrio, a pesar de que ya había hecho muchos amigos las palabras de el la hicieron muy feliz

-entonces me encantaría que me visitaras-dijo hinata –pero yo vivo en la mansión secundaria y tendrías que pedirle permiso a hiashi oh, y bueno, tendrías que decirle que me conociste en la mansión secundaria, es que no me permiten salir de la mansión-dijo un poco avergonzada

-no te preocupes no diré nada y hablare con mi padre y hiashi hyuga-dijo seriamente y enseguida y hinata corrió junto a zeret-

-zeret, sur, ya-dicho esto el lobo corrió hasta otra dirección

Itachi la vio perderse entre la sombras y luego volteo a ver al lobo negro, se agacho y lo acaricio

-creo que vendrás conmigo-dijo sonriéndole y avanzando hacia la mansión principal hyuga, cuando llegó a la entrada los vigilantes se alarmaron por el lobo mas itachi los calmo y logro que lo dejaran entrar con él, el lobo se quedo en el jardín e itachi entro en el comedor donde todos estaban comiendo, todos lo miraron cuando entro

-itachi, te ausentaste mucho tiempo-dijo su papá

-es una mansión muy grande-fue todo lo que dijo y se sentó a lado de su madre

-y que le pareció la mansión-pregunto hana la esposa de hiashi-

-es hermosa, las dos mansiones son hermosas, por cierto-dijo itachi mirando a hiashi-conocí a una huésped de la mansión secundaria, muy agradable, creo se llama hinata-dijo provocando que neji se atragantara con su comida y una niña castaña de 8 años se levantara emocionada

-la conociste, como es? ¿es bonita?, ¿es amable?-pregunto muy emocionada

-hanabi, compórtate-le dijo hiashi y la niña se volvió a sentar-sucedió algo con hinata-pregunto, algo curioso, pues no se esperaba eso

-bueno , me la encontré, y le hice platica-ante esto Fugaku y mikoto lo miraron extrañados, itachi platicando con alguien?-y me pareció muy agradable, y quería pedirle permiso para que me dejara visitarla de vez en cuando, si no es ningún inconveniente?-dicho esto hiashi, lo pensó

-hinata, es mi protegida, una niña que necesitaba ayuda, y yo la ayude, desde hace 8 años que no la eh vuelto a ver, si es así de agradable como dice, yo acepto, pero hinata no puede salir de la mansión, al menos no hasta sus 18 años así lo decidí yo, solo podrá verla dentro de la mansión secundaria-

-y eso a mí me basta-dijo itachi

-hiashi-sama, no creo que…mas neji fue interrumpido

-neji, tu vez a hinata diario, te pediré que le digas de mi decisión, cuando la veas-dijo hiashi

-si, tío-

La cena continuo, hasta que los uchiha se tuvieron que ir

**5 años después**

-zeret, corre más rápido te voy a ganar-gritaba hinata al lobo gris gigante, brincaba de rama en rama(como los ninjas en naruto) hasta que llego a al rio donde brinco entrando al agua seguida por el lobo que hizo un gran chapuzón al entrar, cuando salió vio una toalla en su cara miro al frente y se encontró a itachi y a un lobo negro más grande de cuando lo conoció, después de una tiempo conociéndose, itachi la visitaba cada dos meses, se habían hecho de una amistad inquebrantable

-te has hecho más veloz pero eso no es suficiente para ganarme a mi-dijo itachi sonriendo con burla, itachi le había enseñado a liberar su energía interna para la velocidad y la fuerza, itachi con el transcurso de los años se ponía cada vez más atractivo y hinata ni que hablar, su cuerpo se había desarrollado por completo, sus pechos crecieron firmes y grandes, sus caderas se hicieron más grandes y su cintura estrecha tenía un cuerpo perfecto y de su cara ni hablar era preciosa

-tal vez, pero tu velocidad, no me supera a mí, dijo una voz a su espaldas, saliendo de los arboles neji, que a pesar que no aceptaba a itachi al principio con el tiempo acepto que era una gran persona que protegía a hinata

-oh cállense, zeret, los supera a todos-dijo hinata abrazando a su lobo gris

-el es un lobo hinata, está en su sangre-le decía itachi-ya que si es el caso dark, también nos supera-dijo refiriéndose al lobo negro

-bueno, hinata, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo neji y hinata se acerco a él emocionada

-qué es?, dime, dime-dijo hinata

-en tres días cumples 18 años verdad, dijo neji confundiendo a hinata y extrañando a itachi

-si, es por eso que itachi-san vino estos días-dijo hinata

-se supone que cada año se realiza un fiesta de mascaras, para celebrar las fiestas de la blanca nieve de invierno y el año que viene le toca al reino del agua realizarla y por ende le toca a la familia hyuga realizarla-dijo neji

-pero neji sabes que ami no me permiten entrar a esa celebraciones-dijo tristemente hinata

-pero, tu cumples en diciembre 18 y si les permiten entrar a los jóvenes de 18 en adelante y es de mascaras así que no te reconocerán, se que nunca has ida a una fiesta así, y quiero que lo disfrutes-dijo neji y toco se quedo en silencio, itachi y neji se miraron un tanto preocupados hasta que hinata reacciono

-ahhhhhh, voy a ir a una fiesta-grito brincando, se acerco a el lobo y lo abrazo feliz-lo oíste zeret iré a una fiesta siiii-abrazo a neji y después a itachi y al final se acostó en el suelo feliz-

-tienes, que hablar con kurenai, ella te dará tu mascara y tu vestimenta-le dijo neji-y por hiashi no te preocupes, hanabi prometió ayudarte a mantenerlo lejos del salón de fiestas hasta que tu entres-hanabi se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, ya que una vez se la topo en la mansión secundaria y por alguna razón se hicieron amigas muy rápidamente

-yo te acompañare, para que no estés sola-dijo itachi

-más bien para que no me meta en problemas verdad-dijo hinata con diversión

-bueno esa es una de las razones-dijo itachi-

Hinata se recostó tranquila deseando ya que esa fiesta llegara

Yyyyyy hasta aquí el tercer capítulo les gusto no?

Ustedes díganme, merece review, dejen por fa son mi vitamina

En el siguiente capítulo hinata conocerá a nuestros protagonistas

sayonara


	4. Chapter 4: la fiesta

Hola hola hola quiero decir que este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir, espero y a ustedes disfruten en leerlo

Capitulo 4: la fiesta

En el reino del aire un chico rubio se encontraba, comiendo con su familia, cuando su padre comenzó a hablar

-familia como ya saben, la fiesta de invierno se acerca y todos los reinos deben asistir-todos habían prestado atención a rubio mayor-menma naruto como ustedes ya tienen 18 años, también deben de asistir, la fiesta será dentro de un mes, así que les pido que se comporten, esta es una de las fiestas más importantes del país, y este año le corresponde al reino agua

-para que nos dices cosas que ya sabemos?-pregunto con su típica seriedad menma, y a minato jamás le molestaba esa forma de ser de su hijo, al contrario le gustaba que viera mas alla de lo que uno expresaba

-porque dentro de 15 días, tengo una reunión con los hyuga para un acuerdo que tenemos planeado hacer por lo que ustedes tendrán que irse solos, yo y su madre los esperaremos en el reino agua dos días antes de la fiesta de invierno-termino de decir

-así que ya estarán advertidos, que si la mansión sufre algo en nuestra ausencia, dense por enterados que estarán encerrados en su cuarto durante todo el año restante-dijo esta vez Kushina que les mando miradas que les causaban miedo, ya conocían los puños de su madre y era de sobra decir la fuerza sobre natural que tenia

-eres demasiado cruel madre-dijo menma mientras seguía comiendo-

-y ustedes, demasiado rebeldes-respondió Kushina sonriendo- y por eso tomo mis precauciones-termino de decir la madre de la familia

-tranquila mamá te prometo que no aremos nada malo-le dijo naruto y después de dirigió a su padre-y estaremos bien papá nos iremos el día acordado al reino agua-y minato asintió

-y confió en ustedes hijos-dijo minato

Todos continuaron comiendo tranquilamente

En el reino del agua

-feliz cumpleaños ati, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños, hermosa hinata, feliz cumpleaños ati-cantaban los sirvientes, algunos miembros hyuga, kurenai y por supuesto itachi aun que este no cantaba se notaba que estaba feliz por ella-pide un deseo hinata-chan-le dijo su tía mientras le ponía un pastel de betún blanco con frutilla, y 18 velas encendidas-

Pensó en que podía desear? A su parecer lo tenía todo, amigos, familia, pero había dos cosas que deseaba con todo su ser, y pensó mientras apagaba la velas del pastel

-_deseo, encontrar el amor y que mi madre regrese a mi lado-_y con ese pensamiento las velas se apagaron-

-felicidades hinata, este es mi regalo-le dijo su tía entregándole una cajita azul y hinata abrazo a su tía agradeciéndole, y enseguida abriéndola, encontrando, en ella un brazalete de oro blanco, donde en medio se podía apreciar una pequeña joya azul-te gusta?

-hai-el rostro de hinata expresaba la más grande alegría, abrazando de nuevo a su tía-arigato, tía kurenai

-ahora mi regalo-dijo yume dándole otra caja más pequeña-no es algo muy caro pero, al menos espero que te guste-dijo y hinata la abrazo abriendo el regalo, encontrando un broche azul, en forma de orquídea-

-esta precioso yume, muchas gracias-y así estuvo su cumpleaños entre abrir regalos y comer pastel, neji l le había regalado una zapatillas blancas con cristal en los tacones, lo que se le había hecho raro era que itachi no le había dado nada, no es que le molestara, pero una de las personas de las que más deseaba recibir algo era de el, ahora se encontraba con el caminando por el jardín, rumbo a carruaje que lo llevaría a donde se hospedaba siempre que iba a visitar a hinata

-bueno, que se siente ser mayor de edad?-le preguntaba el pelinegro y hinata sonreía por la pregunta,

-pues para ser sincera, me siento un poco libre, a pesar de estar dentro de estas paredes aun, ahora, se que puedo ir a pasear por el reino, sin ningún inconveniente, aun que para ir al bosque tendré que seguir yendo a escondidas-dijo pero no por eso su felicidad se hizo menos, llegaron a donde el carruaje esperaba a itachi, sin dirigirle la palabra a hinata, este entro y hinata se dio la vuelta un poco mal porque no se despidiera de ella, pero el sonido de itachi bajando del vehículo, la hizo voltear y encontrar a itachi con una caja grande entre sus manos-

-ya te ibas sin dejar que te diera tu regalo-la cara de hinata se ilumino y corrió hacia el abrazándolo-pensaste que no te daría nada?-dijo y hinata solo bajo la mirada avergonzada pero feliz-feliz cumpleaños hime-hinata se sorprendió por tal apodo puesto pero no le desagrado al contrario le encanto-ábrelo-

Hinata abrió con cuidado la caja y lo que encontró le fascino, saco de ella un vestido blanco, tenia líneas y destellos azules, las mangas estaban cortas de los hombros y caían hermosamente, era como si hubiera escogido el vestido de sus sueños, estaba tan hipnotizada por esa prenda que no noto que abajo del vestido, se encontrada una caja mucho más pequeña y un antifaz blanco con bordados azules brillantes, que itachi se encargo de hacérselos notar, y hinata pudo entender todo y lo miro

-los regalos todos son para…-mas itachi la interrumpió

-todos querían participar en tu felicidad y nos pusimos de acuerdo para que cada quien te diera algo para la fiesta de invierno, esto-dijo mostrando el vestido el antifaz y la pequeña caja que hinata aun no abría-es mi regalo de invierno-hinata lo miro sorprendida y confusa-este-dijo sacando un pequeño libro del carruaje-es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños-hinata tomo el libro y leyó el titulo-

-"la vida que nadie quería tener"-recordó que ese libro se lo había regalado a hanabi, y le había dicho una vez a itachi que extrañaba leerlo, pero que al parecer no lo vendían en el reino agua solo en el fuego y sonrio al tenerlo entre sus manos, sin duda ese era el mejor regalo que había recibido

-arigatou, oji-sama-itachi sonrio ante su forma de decirle-nos vemos en un mes-itachi asintió, ya que mañana se regresaría a la reino fuego y regresaría hasta el fiesta de invierno

-buenas noches hime-dicho esto se subió al carruaje y se fue, hinata regreso a la mansión secundaria y entro a su habitación, después de cumplir los 7 años ya le había dado una habitación para si misma, guardo el vestido y el antifaz, tomo la pequeña cajita y la abrió encontrando un pendiente, en forma de serpiente, hinata lo tomo extrañada, y vio que en la parte superior de la caja esta una nota con la letra de itachi que decía

_Hinata, mande a hacer este pendiente para ti, seguro pensaras ¿Por qué solo uno?, bueno este es un pendiente especial, funciona como una pequeña pinza, se pone en la orilla de la oreja y parece como si na serpiente estuviera enrollada en ella, espero que te guste con cariño uchiha itachi_

Hinata termino de leer la nota y fue directo al espejo de su tocador y era verdad si presionaba un poco la serpiente se partía en dos desde la boca hasta la cola y prendía a la orilla de su oreja, le encanto como se veía y decidió llevarlo en la fiesta, lo metió en su cajita y lo guardo en un cajón, ya era noche así que solo tomo una ducha y se metió a la cama

El mes paso volando para todos y solo faltaban dos días para la fiesta, los sirvientes de la mansión hyuga arreglaban todo, unos estaban de aquí para allá con todos los preparativos

Justo en ese momento un carruaje llegaba enfrente de una enorme casa, que los Namikaze habían rentado por unos días, del carruaje bajaban un rubio y un pelinegro, siendo recibidos por sus padres que estaban en la puerta sonriéndoles

-qué bueno que llegaron sanos y salvos, como estuvo el viaje?-pregunto su padre

- viajar en un vehículo de madera, en piso empedrado, durante 10 horas, vaya padre creo que fue genial-naruto rio ante el comentario sarcástico y minato sonrio con diversión

-qué lindo que lo hayan disfrutado-dijo Kushina ignorando el sarcasmo de su hijo-entren pronto meterán sus cosas si quieren salir háganlo, pero regresen antes de que anochezca-

Los dos se metieron a la casa y cada uno entro a una habitación naruto no tenía ganas de arreglar sus cosas, así que solo salió de la casa a ver le reino agua, el reino agua no solía ser visitado por la familia Namikaze, por ciertos problemas, así que quería aprovechar

Visito varios lugares pero para su desgracia ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando estaba dispuesto a irse pudo ver entre la gente a alguien que vestía una capa negra con una capucha puesta, pensó que tal vez sería un ladrón a alguien que huía de alguien, sin saber exactamente por qué decidió seguirlo y para su sorpresa esa persona se adentro a un bosque, siguió hasta un lago donde la presencia se quito la capa y pudo darse cuenta que era una mujer, y era una muy hermosa, su cabello negro azulado caía elegantemente pudo ver que tenia ojos plateados, pensó que quizás era una hyuga pero que hacia un hyuga ahí tal vez sus ojos solo eran una coincidencia, su piel era blanca como la nieve, la vio quitarse la camisa blanca que tenia dejando ver un sostén negro, sabía que seguir viendo era espiar y eso era algo totalmente pervertido pero era como ver a una diosa, la vio quitarse una botas negras como las que usaban los piratas y enseguida un pantalón dejando solo su ropa interior, y así se aventó al agua a nadar

Hinata se había metido al agua a nadar un rato, pero estaba tan entretenida que no se había dado cuenta que la estaban siguiendo hasta que centro su energía para divisar donde se encontraría zeret pero para su sorpresa alguien estaba detrás de un árbol observándola, se calmo, y cuando salió del agua a respirar dejo que el agua cubriera su cuerpo hasta el cuello y su cabeza solo se asomara por el agua

-auuuuuuuuuu, auuuuuuuuuu- aulló y naruto se extraño por eso, hasta que sintió un gruñido detrás de el, volteo lentamente y se encontró con unos dientes de un enorme lobo gruñéndole por espiar a su amiga, justo cuando iba a correr la voz de la chica lo detuvo

-yo que tu no correría, te seguiría hasta matarte-dijo hinata mientras seguía en el agua tranquilamente como si la presencia de tal bestia no le inquietara-

-no tienes miedo?-pregunto naruto aun quieto enfrente del lobo-

-te refieres a si tengo miedo al lobo gris enorme que está enfrente de ti? O del chico que esta enfrente de el que anteriormente me espiaba mientras nadaba en paños menores-naruto sonrio por la pregunta era más que cierto todo eso-si te atreves a voltear el lobo te desgarrara un brazo oíste-naruto solo contesto con una afirmación y escucho el sonido del agua cuando hinata salió y tomo su ropa cambiándose-zeret, norte ya-después de decir eso el lobo salió corriendo y naruto pudo respira tranquilo y volteo para encarar a la chica

-oye lo siento por estarte espían…-mas cuando volteo completamente ya no encontró a nadie, miro a todas partes tratando de buscarla pero no la encontró, miro el cielo y observo la luna pensativo de todo lo que había pasado

-Que hermosa luna se ve hoy-dijo y de pronto abrió los ojos brutalmente-la luna rayos ya anocheció? Mi madre va a matarme-salió corriendo tratando de recordar más o menos el camino de regreso, veía por las calles, como la gente comenzaba a decorar las calles y sus casas, para la fiesta de invierno, cuando llego a la casa, antes de abrir la puerta tomo valor antes de entrar, tomo la perilla y la giro lentamente y una voz de adentro lo detuvo

-mamá y papá salieron a una reunión con los reyes de los reinos, así que entra naruto-dijo la voz inexpresiva de menma, y naruto suspiro al entender sus palabras y entrando a la casa, menma estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro-mamá dijo que llegaran tarde así que no los esperáramos-cerro su libro y subió las escalera dejando a naruto, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy

Se había reunido con zeret después de lo que había pasado con el chico que la espiaba

-zeret, por el momento tengo que irme, si ves de nuevo al chico, trata de darle un susto para que no se vuelva a aparecer, cuídate mucho chico-le dio un beso en la cabeza y el lobo corrió, hinata corrió al lado contrario, hacia la mansión y subió por el enorme árbol que estaba cerca de una ventana, cuando entro por ella, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero eso no fue un problema ya que ella conocía como la palma de su mano esa habitación por donde entraba y salía de la mansión desde niña, salió del cuarto y sin ser visto se dirigió a su cuarto, sabía que había reunión de la mansión principal por lo que no estaría neji, se baño otra vez y se cambio, y se fue directo a su cama solo faltaba el día de mañana y al otro seria la fiesta de invierno, y calló en brazos de Morfeo con ese pensamiento en mente

La fiesta llegó muy rápido, la gente se movía de aquí para allá, comprando ropa, decoraciones para la celebración de invierno, pero en la mansión hyuga todo era más movilizado, los sirvientes, decoraban el salón de fiesta y la mansión entera, en la mansión secundaria se encontraban neji e itachi fuera del cuarto de hinata, donde se encontraban hinata y kurenai

-espera un poco ya casi termino hinata-le decía kurenai mientras la maquillaba-listo-le decía felizmente emocionada por su trabajo, hinata vestía el vestido blanco que le había regalado itachi el vestido le llegaba hasta los talones y se ajustaba a su figura hermosamente, kurenai le había peinado y maquillado, llevaba el cabello ondulado suelto, y los ojos los había maquillado con tonos blancos y plateados, sus labios tenía un rosa dulce, llevaba el brazalete en el brazo al igual que el pendiente de serpiente, y el anillo de su madre, y por supuesto el collar que su tía le había dado cuando era niña, el broche que yume le dio su tía se lo acomodo en su cabello para que lo recogiera y se pudiera ver la serpiente de pendiente, y claro las zapatillas que le había dado su primo, en la vista de kurenai ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida y no solo físicamente si no toda su aura era hermosa, su sobrina había crecido ya no era esa niña de antes, ya era una mujer, una que esperaba encontrara el amor un día, con un buen chico

-voy a decirle a neji que ya se puede ir-dijo y salió, hinata se busco en un espejo deseaba verse pero antes de verse su tía entro con algo entre las manos-toma póntelo-dijo mostrándole una capa como la que solía poner para ir al bosque y miro con extrañes a su tía-solo será para que salgas de la mansión secundaria, después podrás quitártela, e iras como invitada de itachi, el te acompañara por la noche dentro de la fiesta, adentro veraz a neji también, cuídate mucho, hinata yo me voy, tengo que ayudar en la fiesta-dicho esto salió dejando a hinata con la capa, hinata se la puso y se tapo la cara, tomo el antifaz de la cama y salió del cuarto, donde esta itachi recargado en la pared

-creí que usarías mi vestido, me hieres-dijo con una fingida dramatización

-kurenai, dijo que solo seria hasta que salga de la mansión secundaria-dijo refiriéndose a la capa e itachi sonrio

-lo sé vamos-dijo mirando a todos lados, no había mucha servidumbre ya que la mayoría estaba ayudando en la fiesta, sin embargo había que ser precavidos, al fin habían salido

-ya te la puedes quitar-informo itachi a hinata al ver que no había nadie, hinata asintió y se desato la capa dejando que esta cayera al suelo y su figura se expusiera, itachi, había imaginado que se vería bonita, pero la mujer que está enfrente de el era la belleza encarnada en persona, la inocencia impregnada en su hermosa aura, jamás había visto a hinata como una mujer, siempre la vio como su pequeña hermana, pero en ese momento, la deseo, la deseo como nunca lo había hecho, trato de ignorar tales pensamientos y seguir con el plan-deberías ponerte ya el antifaz-hinata asintió y como le dijo se lo puso

-y, como me veo itachi?-pregunto dando una vuelta completa con una sonrisa-

-te ves preciosa hinata-le dijo besándola en la frente y hinata le sonrio tan dulcemente que le hizo recordar a la niña que conoció en la casa haruno y le causo cierta ternura-

-entonces si valió la pena aprender a estar con tacones-dijo levantando su vestido mostrando sus zapatillas-

-vamos, ya debemos entrar-dijo doblando su brazo-mi lady-dijo y hinata le sonrio posando su mano en su brazo-

-mi señor-dijo siguiéndole el juego al pelinegro, ambos avanzaron hasta el salón que estaba iluminado, itachi llevaba un traje negro y un antifaz negro con gris, (_N.A: imaginen un traje como la película del conde de montecristo como el del hijo_)se veía muy atractivo y elegante como el hombre de 25 años que era, cuando llegaron a la entrada los recibió un mujer de más o menos 30 años atractiva pero un poco rechoncha que nos miro con una cara fea-nombres-pregunto mirando una enorme lista con mucho nombres, suponía debían ser el de los invitados

-uchiha itachi-dijo cortante y la señora que miraba la lista levanto la mirada rápidamente mirando sorprendida al pelinegro y después a su acompañante

-uchiha-sama, su familia ya entro, ellos…-dijo siendo interrumpida por itachi

-vengo por separado e ellos, ellas es una acompañante-la señora miro a hinata con duda poniéndola nerviosa-es mayor de edad, descuide, es mi acompañante, acaso hay un problema?-pregunto y la señora nerviosa negó con la cabeza frenéticamente

-o-oh, c-claro que no, pase, joven uchiha, espero disfruten la fiesta-dijo haciéndose a un lado dejándolos pasar, mas antes de pasar una voz los detuvo

-itachi?-pregunto un voz tras de ellos, una voz molesta para el pelinegro, y que le sonaba familiar a la peliazul, ambos voltearon encontrando a una bella dama, de vestido rojo y mangas cortas, un antifaz rosa que dejaba ver solo sus ojos verdes, pero el antifaz era lo de menos, porque hinata reconocería ese cabello donde fuera que estuviera "_sakura haruno"_ que ahora se encontraba sonriendo junto a su madre que estaba justo a lado de ella, itachi al ver el nerviosismo de hinata se acerco a susurrarle al oído

-hime, ve adentro, yo entro después, te buscare en cuanto entre-hinata asintió y se adentro a la fiesta

Mientras tanto dentro de la fiesta se encontraban muchas mesas, y una pista enorme para bailar, y enfrente de todo un enorme escenario, en un mesa, se encontraban la familia Namikaze

-escuchen naruto menma, ustedes son los príncipes de el reino aire, por lo que cuando comience la fiesta deberán ser llamado al escenario para presentarlos ante todos, después tendrán que elegir a alguien de alguna mesa para abrir el baile, y al terminar pueden hacer lo que quieran-les explicaba Kushina a sus dos hijos que la miraban un tantos aburridos ya que la fiesta aun empezaba y los invitados llegaban y llegaban

-iré, a hablar con sasuke-dijo naruto y su padre afirmo, naruto se levanto y se dirigió hacia sasuke que estaba sentado con su familia

-Namikaze naruto, toma asiento-dijo el mayor de los uchiha al verlo enfrente de su mesa y naruto así lo hizo a lado de sasuke-

-por cierto naruto-le llamo la madre de sasuke y naruto la miro- has visto a itachi de casualidad-pregunto un poco preocupada y naruto negó- bueno tal vez no tarde en llegar-le dijo esta vez a Fugaku

-oye sasuke, ocupo contarte algo que me paso hace dos días-dijo en voz baja y sasuke le puso más atención, pero su mirada se desvió a la entrada y su rostro se quedo estático, naruto miro alrededor y noto que no era el único, mucho hombres miraba atontaos la entrada y las mujeres miraban con expresiones de enfado y superioridad, volteo el rostro para mirar lo que todos miraban y al verla supo porque todos actuaban así, era la chica más hermosa, que había visto, si no fuera porque era realista diría que enfrente de él se encontraba el mismísimo ángel de la belleza, estético en la entrada, inquieta por las miradas de todo-

-quien será esa bella muchacha-escucho preguntar mikoto, hasta que detrás de ella entraba nada más y nada menos que itachi uchiha, que al entrar se poso a lado del ángel y doblaba su brazo para que ella lo tomara y así lo hizo mostrando una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por tal pareja mostrada

Hinata se había puesta muy nerviosa cuando todos voltearon a verla pero todo se fue cuando itachi llegó a su lado

-parece que causas revuelo-dijo en voz baja haciéndola sonreír y tomando el brazo que él le ofrecía-ya que eres mi invitada tendrás que sentarte en la mesa conmigo, así que te presentare a mis padres y a mi hermano-dijo y hinata asintió logrando que los nervios volvieran a ella-no te pongas nerviosa, todo estará bien-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa, todos los miraban con curiosidad y eso incomodaba a hinata, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta del rubio intruso de la mesa

-naruto, hace mucho que no te veo, como estás tú y tu familia?-pregunto por cortesía itachi aun con hinata colgada de su brazo que miraba al chico, ese chico se le hacía familiar, pero mejor lo dejo pasar

-muy bien itachi, espero y tu también, yo me retiro con mi familia-dijo dando una reverencia a la familia uchiha-con su permiso...-dijo inconcluso para que ella le dijera su nombre

-hime-contesto itachi, tomando la mano de hinata con su mano libre-ella es mi acompañante-hinata inclino la cabeza hacia naruto-hime, el es Namikaze naruto, el príncipe del reino aire-hinata se sorprendió por eso aun que era algo normal suponía ya que itachi era el príncipe del reino fuego debía conocer a los demás príncipes y princesas-

-mucho gusto, Namikaze-san-dijo dándole dando una leve reverencia

Naruto y sasuke juraban que había escuchado la voz más melodiosa del mundo

-el gusto es mío-le repitió naruto mirándola, hinata no podía quitar la mirada de él, era un joven muy guapo, ese cabello rubio poco común y esos ojos azules, pero hinata no sabía que lo mismo le pasaba al rubio-

-no te ibas dobe-dijo sasuke sacándolo de su estado de hipnotización-

-sí, claro, con su permiso-dijo yéndose a la mesa donde estaban sus padres y hermano, hasta que recordó algo y se fue pensativo a su asiento

Una vez que naruto se fue hinata e itachi se sentaron en la mesa junto a los demás uchihas, nadie dijo nada sobre hinata e itachi pensó que ya era hora

-mamá, papá, hermanito-dijo llamando la atención de todos-ella-refiriéndose a hinata- es hime, mi amiga, hime, el es mi padre Fugaku-señalo al uchiha mayor de ojos y pelo negro-ella es mi adorada madre mikoto-hinata le sonrio y al igual que la señora-y ese joven atractivo y serio es mi hermano sasuke-hinata lo miro y no supo que decir o hacer, ese chico se podría decir que era mucho mas atractivo que el rubio, sin embargo tenía un aura un poco más misteriosa, y sentía que su mirada la taladraba como un diamante inquebrantable-y los demás son gente que no vale la pena nombrar-dijo siendo fulminado por los uchiha hinata volteo hacia la mesa de los Namikaze, observo al chico rubio que la miraba y se sonrojo al verse descubierta, pero la dejo de ver cuando una chica se le acerco y el sonrio, poniéndole toda su atención, y no era cualquier chica, era sakura haruno, hinata aparto la mirada y la poso en itachi quien por debajo de la mesa le tomo la mano y la oji-perla sonrio tratando de tranquilizarse, en el escenario un señor alto y muy delgado con un bigote y barba muy elegantes, carraspeo llamando la atención de todo

-santa iglesia, reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas, y gente de la alta sociedad, sean bienvenidos la anual fiesta de invierno, como saben todos la tradición es que los reyes y reinas habrán el baile invernal sin embargo ahora nos hacen el honor los príncipes- una gran cortina blanca se abrió mostrando 8 sillas grandes dos amarillas, una azul, 3 cafés y 2 rojas,

-del reino aire, nos acompañan los príncipes gemelos menma y naruto Namikaze-tanto menma como naruto subieron al escenario y tomaron asiento en las sillas amarillas-del reino agua, nos acompaña el príncipe neji hyuga1-hinata busco con la mirada a neji hasta que lo encontró levantándose de una mesa llena de hyugas, para dirigirse al escenario y sentarse en la silla azul-del reino tierra, los príncipes Kankuro y gaara sobakuno y la princesa temari sobakuno-un chico castaño y ojos negros se sentó en un silla café, al igual que la chica rubio de ojos verdes y el chico pelirrojo y ojos aguamarina- y del reino fuego los príncipes itachi y sasuke uchiha-el hermano de itachi se levanto al igual que él, este le guiño el ojo y se retiro hacia la silla roja al igual que sasuke-y como es costumbre, los príncipes y princesa escogerán a alguien con quien abrirán el baile-todos aplaudieron y todos los sentado se pararon al mismo tiempo, como si todo estuviera ensayado o eso pensó hinata la música inundo el salón y los jóvenes del escenario se dispersaron en busca de su pareja de baile

Itachi se dirigió enseguida hacia hinata, hinata sonrio, y el pelinegro le ofreció la mano invitándola con la mirada a bailar y claramente hinata acepto, observo al rubio como invitaba a sakura, a sasuke como invitaba a una chica rubia, y como su primo a una chica castaña rio por lo bajo, no se había imaginado a su protector bailando, bailaron un buen rato se sentía muy bien bailando con itachi inclino la cabeza para observarlo sobre ese antifaz, miro a todo y en efecto todos llevaban antifaz o mascaras, incluso los príncipes observo el antifaz del rubio era dorado con blanco, lo que se imagino a un huevo estrellado y rio ante ese pensamiento, miro a itachi y vio como asentía, volteo muestras bailaban hacia donde había mirado itachi y se encontró a neji que no estaba muy lejos, después de un minuto se escucho un campanilla y todos voltearon a ver donde provenía, la campanilla la agitaba el mismo señor que los había presentado y antes de que hablara alguien la tomo del brazo alejándola de itachi cuando se dio de quien era suspiro aliviada al ver a neji y a itachi con la castaña con la que estaba neji anteriormente

-cambien parejas-fue todo lo que dijo y de pronto comenzaron a cambiarse sus parejas de baile y se comenzaban a reunir más parejas que estaban en la mesa a bailar, hinata baila con neji feliz

-te estás divirtiendo?-pregunto a hinata

-claro neji-nissan, pero tu si que me sorprendiste fuste directo hacia esa chica de ojos cafés-le dijo con una sonrisa picara, y el sonrojo en neji fue lo que sorprendió a hinata

-bueno, es una amiga, del reino tierra y por eso la elegí a ella-dijo nervioso

-si, como no-dijo dándole a saber que no le creía después de 2 minutos la campanilla volvió sonar y todos comprendieron lo que debían hacer, hinata trato de buscar a itachi, pero antes de llegar a el alguien la tomo, era un chico parecido a naruto pero con cabello negro y mirada seria, itachi al ver que alguien se le había adelantado tomo a la primera chica que encontró maldiciéndose enseguida, era nada más y nada menos que la haruno, quien le sonreía, itachi casi nunca hablo con ella por lo mismo de hinata que no le tenía aprecio pero esta le sonreía

-itachi uchiha-le llamo amablemente la peli rosa-vaya sorpresa les diste a todos con la mujer a la que trajiste-dijo mirando a hinata que bailaba con menma y para extrañes de itachi y menma ambos sonreían-de donde la sacaste?-pregunto con tono tosco pero a la vez dulce

-digamos que-le contesto itachi son dejar de mirar a hinata-el destino nos deseo juntar-dijo dejando confundida a sakura

Mientras tanto con hinata y menma

Cuando menma y hinata empezaron a bailar, hinata se pudo dar cuenta por la mirada de alivio del pelinegro y la mirada de odio a su persona por parte de una chica un tanto robusta, que el chico había huido de bailar con la chica, y seguro ella era la mas cercana esto le causa cierta gracia y comenzó a reír levemente captando la atención de menma que se molesto por la burla hacia su persona

-acaso te parece gracioso-dijo seco

-hai-contesto hinata aun sonriendo para la sorpresa de menma normalmente alguien se hubiera callado y hubiera pedido perdón pero ella se seguía riendo y hinata al notarlo dejo de reír-oh no me malinterprete príncipe-hinata sabia quien era el, el era una de los niños con los que había jugado aquella vez, por lo que suponía que naruto también lo era al igual que el hermano de itachi sasuke-es solo que es un poco gracioso que un hombre huya de una mujer y mas siendo este un hombre muy poderoso-

Menma la mira detalladamente esa chica era más hermosa de cerca la había notado cuando entro y se le hacía muy familiar pero no le prestó importancia

-bueno el poder no importa cuando una bolsa de 100 kilos esta persiguiéndote como una loca psicópata-el comentario a hinata le desagrado pero decidió ignorarlo

-tal vez no debería de hablar así-dijo tratando de no sonar molesta

-tal vez debería de saber dónde está tu lugar-dijo con voz prepotente

-oh pero si yo lo conozco-dijo la peli azul siguiendo bailando-está justo enfrente de usted, siendo la mujer que le salvo el pellejo de bailar con una incómoda compañía-dijo sonriéndole de forma muy pero muy satisfactoria, menma mostro una sonrisa irónica esta chica si que era atrevida y un poco divertida? Pensó tal vez es hora que alguien de una lección, la campano sonó y sonrio aun mas acerco a hinata hacia un señor regordete y anciano y sin dar oportunidad a hinata de buscar a neji o itachi menma la entrego en bandeja de plata al anciano, hinata lo miro sorprendía y entrecerró los ojos al ver la sonrisa de triunfo del peli negro

Itachi se había deshecho de sakura y la había entregado a naruto quien la recibió gustoso en cuanto la dejo busco a hinata con la mirada y vio como menma la entregaba a un regordete anciano que se acercaba más de lo normal observo la sonrisa de menma y se preocupo, pero hinata nunca puso una cara de asco o alguna acción para dar entender que le disgustaba sonrio ante eso ella siempre fue así

-hola, príncipe uchiha, bailaría conmigo-la voz dulce de su madre le hizo sonreír y dirigirse a ella

-claro que si hermosa reina uchiha-dijo ofreciéndole su mano, comenzaron a bailar como madre e hijo, mikoto era más bajita que itachi por lo que la peli negro tuvo que alzar la cabeza para hablar con su hijo

-dime itachi, esa hermosa chica que te acompaña es de casualidad, la amiga a la que vienes a ver seguido al reino del agua?-pregunto y observo a hinata que le sonreía al anciano con quien bailaba

-supongo que uno no puede engañar a su madre-dijo mirando en la misma dirección que mikoto-

-no, no puede, y como madre te digo que te pongas limites, ya que por lo que veo esa niña puede penetrar en el corazón del mas frio hombre-dijo volviendo la mirada a itachi quien solo la observo sin expresión alguna-tal vez debas presentársela formalmente a sasuke

-el ya la conoce-dijo confundiendo a su madre

Hinata conversaba con el anciano, había resultado ser un hombre muy agradable y al parecer era un exportador de literatura, ella le había explicado que le encantaba leer y el le ofreció visitar una de sus tantas bibliotecas en el reino tierra, la campanita volvió o sonar y hinata sonrio, era el momento de regresar el favor, canalizo su energía para poder saber donde se encontraba el príncipe pero no solo lo encontró también encontró fuera del salón la energía débil de zeret y 5 energías mas rodeándolo

-zeret-susurro y salió corriendo bajo la mirada de todos, itachi y neji salieron en su búsqueda dejando sorprendidos a todos

Hinata al salir volvió a canalizar su energía y lo diviso a 30 metros corrió en su búsqueda al llegar la imagen la hizo enfurecer, 5 encapuchados tenia atado a zeret lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que zeret no hacía nada solo agachaba como si le hubieran quitado las fuerzas, hinata corrió a su rescate pero un encapuchado se poso enfrente de el y la detuvo, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho que la mando a volar, hinata rugió de furia no dejaría que se llevaran a su amigo, se levanto y corrió para atacar centro su energía en su puño derecho y le propino un fuerte golpe a uno que lo tiro al suelo otro encapuchado al ver esto corrió hacia hinata pero antes de que la golpeara el rugido de un lobo los alerto hinata observo a dark, miro como el lobo negro se posaba enfrente de zeret y gruñía a los atacantes

Hinata aprovechando la distracción, centro su energía en su pies y dio un enorme salto, y se poso encima de su lobo, sus manos se volvieron purpura y al toca los costados de zeret este se levanto rompiendo las cuerdas como si hubiera recuperado la energía, hinata bajo de su lomo observando a los encapuchados que los rodeaban eran demasiados no podrían solos, cuando estaba a jugarse todo por el todo dos sombras aparecieron derribando a dos de los atacantes, itachi y neji se posaron enfrente de hinata con posas de batalla, cuando de repente itachi hizo algo que la dejo sin habla, comenzó a ser una serie de sellos con las manos y pronuncio

-katon: goukakyuu no jutsu-enseguida escupió una enorme bola de fuego, que fue detenía por el encapuchado

-hyoru no jutsu-dijo y enseguida una prisión de hielo cubrió la bola de fuego volviéndola solo escarcha-vaya vaya-dijo una voz femenina tras la capucha-tenemos un uchiha enfrente, y también un hyuga-dijo refiriéndose a neji, los dos ya no tenían sus antifaces sin embargo hinata aun conservaba el suyo y por ende su identidad-que los hace postrarse ante nuestra humilde presencia-dijo soltando una carcajada cínica en seguida

-quiénes son y que quieren?-pregunto neji completamente serio-

-nosotros?-contesto una segunda voz masculina de otro encapuchado-no somos nadie-dijo acercándose a zeret lentamente este parecía debilitarse con su cercanía y hinata interpuso entre zeret y ese hombre con mirada encolerizada, jamás se había sentido tan furica-pero a la vez lo somos todo-dijo acercando su rostro al firme de hinata-en cuanto que queremos?-se alejo poco a poco de la hyuga hasta volver a donde estaba-¡lo queremos a el¡-sin que hinata se diera cuenta el encapuchado se movió tan rápido que no pudo ni verlo solo hasta que escucho el gruñido de dolor del lobo y fue como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta el cuchillo enterrado en el lomo del lobo la sonrisa maquiavélica que se observaba bajo la capucha y su corazón bombeando a mil por hora

-¡ZEREEET¡-grito sintiendo el ardor en su garganta, la vista se le nublo por las lagrimas y sus manos se volvieron puños apretados sentía un escozor en sus ojos y su vista cambio tenia una visión totalmente diferente, podía observar dentro del cuerpo del atacante y sin pensarlo a una velocidad impresionante tomo la muñeca del hombre, presionándola con suficiente fuerza para que este soltara un gruñido y soltara el arma incrustada en zeret, con una fuerza increíble lo lanzaba hacia un árbol que fue destruido en el proceso, todos la observaban tras el antifaz se podía ver como sus ojos sin pupila se formaba pequeños círculos mostrándolos más afilados, los ojos de neji se abrieron al entender lo que significaba, justo cuando hinata estaba por lanzarse al primero que se le cruzara enfrente una voz la hizo detenerse

-ya basta hinata-dijo la voz de nada mas y nada menos que hiashi hyuga, alado de Fugaku uchiha y minato Namikaze, la presencia de los tres logro perturbar a los encapuchados, y el hombre que hinata había lanzado se posaba ante sus compañeros

-otro día será supongo, admito que 5 de nosotros no podemos con tres reyes-dijo alzando la mano al cielo donde una rayo impacto con esta cegándolos por unos segundos a todos, cuando se recuperaron de la ciegues temporal ya no había rastro de los encapuchados, hinata ya se había tranquilizado y su vista cambiado ya miraba normal, se dirigió rápido hacia el lobo gris que sangraba demasiado-

-zeret, tranquilo chico, toda va a estar bien-decía con lagrimas en los ojos mientras removía la daga, tomo toda la energía que le quedaba para tratar de curarlo pero no hacia efecto en nada, la desesperación la consumió-

-hime, no podrás curarlo así, zeret necesita ayuda más grande-hinata abrazo a zeret no podía ser, su zeret no podía morir

-yo lo puedo ayudar-dijo una voz femenina detrás de todos, todo voltearon encontrándose con dos personas un hombre ya mayor de cabello largo y canoso y una mujer hermosa de ojos cafes y rubia-

-tsunade-sama-pronuncio hiashi, haciendo una reverencia como todos excepto hinata que no sabía quienes eras-

-acabo de presenciar lo ocurrido, puedo ayudar a tu amigo niña-djo dirigiéndose hacia una angustiada hinata-pero toda ayuda de la iglesia tienes su precio

-yo pagare por todo lo que sea necesario tsunade-sama-contesto hiashi

-no hiashi-san, mi precio es diferente-dijo esta vez mirando a hinata-

-haré lo que sea solo no deje que se muera por favor-abrazo mas al lobo y tsunade asintió, de su mano salió energía, pero era una energía diferente a la que hinata conocía era una energía verde que en cuanto hizo contento con la herida del lobo esta se fue cerrando, hasta que no hubo rastro de ninguna herida-

-listo, solo debe dormir, le pediré a los sirvientes que lo lleven a un lugar a reposar, donde no sea molestado, lo que necesita es dormir lo suficiente para recuperar energía-volteo hacia el hombre de pelo blanco-jiraya, podrías encargarte de que el lobo sea trato como se debe, tu eres el que tiene más experiencia con las bestias

-se que moriré si no te obedezco así que no tengo de otra-dijo acercándose al lobo para acariciarlo como proporcionándole confianza en sueños, dark ya se había ido bajo orden de itachi

-todos ustedes síganme-dijo refiriéndose a los reyes, los príncipes y a hinata, hinata no quería dejar solo a zeret pero había prometido algo y debía cumplirlo, no había sido muy buena noche para ser su primera fiesta por qué de algo estaba segura, y eso era que la fiesta para ella había terminado

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Pues hasta aquí el capitulo, espero lo disfruten, que fue todo eso, que le dirá tsunade a hinata descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de oscuros secretos

Dejen review por fa cada vez que leo un review este me motiva a seguir escribiendo

Hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
